


Thank The Stars

by Tigerlillyruiz



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Abuse, Alternate Universe - Human, Bubbles - Freeform, Butterflies, Child Abuse, Color Run, Crying Breakfast Friends, Doctors, F/F, First Meetings, Food, Foster families, Foster kids, Garnet mom, Hurt/Comfort, Making Love, Memories, My First Smut, Never again, Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Pearlnet, Pizza, Polyamory, Shopping, Smut, THAT FACE, i wish they had had it better, injuries, square mom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2020-10-26 23:44:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 29,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20750759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerlillyruiz/pseuds/Tigerlillyruiz
Summary: One phone call can change everything for Garnet and Pearl. This is what happens when they open their hearts and their home to two lucky kids in need.





	1. Important Conversations

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, I started writing this a really long time ago, and I decided that I wanted to share it. I hope you all like it, and trust me there is more to come. Let me know what you all think B)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy,Let me know what you think!

“You two are the only ones left that I can think of,” Zircon pleaded through the phone. When there was no reply from the other end of the line she continued, “Pearl, I really don’t want to have to separate them.”

“Why would you have to?”

“Look … the last foster home that they were in… it was… well, it isn’t suitable anymore.”

“What exactly does that mean?” Pearl questioned picking up on the tone of her voice.

Zircon sighed rubbing her eyes under her glasses as she continued the conversation “look… they were placed in a foster home together for the past three years with other kids.” Frustrated, she sighed looking over their case files again “we just found out that the owner of the home, a miss Holly Blue, has been hurting them the whole time… all of them. As a result, we are trying to move everyone to somewhere more suitable. However, the only places that have room at the moment are group homes and other foster families, but so far the foster families are only willing to take one child and the group homes that have room aren’t coed. You are  
their last hope... its either you and Garnet, or I will have no choice but to separate them.”

On the other end of the line, Pearl sat on the couch with her phone in hand, rubbing the bridge of her nose trying to make up her mind on which course of action to take. “On one hand, two kids is a lot of work and we don’t have any experience taking care of kids yet – and to start with two… On the other hand, they spent three years in an abusive house. I wouldn’t wish that on anyone and after all, they have been through just to be separated in the end… that’s just awful.” She thought, “Garnet and I are caring people. They would be safe with us.” 

Still – she couldn’t make a decision like this on her own. That wasn’t the kind of marriage she and Garnet had. They discussed every major decision with each other and this was a big one, but she felt the need to get some more information on these two kids. “How old are they? What can you tell me about them?” she asked.

“The eldest of the two is six years old, her name is Amethyst. The youngest is Steven, he is three years old…he was there his whole life. They refuse to leave each other’s sides” Zircon informed.

Hearing that broke Pearl’s heart. “Can I call you tomorrow with an answer? I have to talk about this with Garnet first.”

“Okay… just promise me that you’ll think about it. I know that kids can be a bit wild at times, but I know these two are good. I’ll be waiting for your call…goodnight Pearl.” With that said, Zircon hung up the phone leaving Pearl with a big decision to make.

“Lion, what should we do?” she directed to the one-year-old golden retriever at her feet. His only response was to lift and turn his head in her direction, yawn, and place his head back down. “Ugh. You’re no help.” She huffed clearly conflicted.

It was at that moment that Garnet decided to make her appearance. She returned home from her run on the beach wearing leggings, sports bra, a red shirt tied around her waist, and some old running shoes completely drenched in sweat.

“Perfect timing Garnet.”

“We’ll see if it did or didn’t pay off tomorrow at the color run.”

“Garnet,” Pearl started hesitantly, uncertainty leaking into her voice “there is something that we need to talk about” she continued, patting the sofa cushion next to her.

Without question Garnet walked over and sat down, knowing by the tone of her voice that what Pearl was about to say was going to be serious. “Is everything okay?”

“I just received a call from Zircon…” nervously fidgeting with her hands in her lap, looking Garnet straight in the visor where she knew her eyes to be “she called wanting us to foster two kids.”

“Oh…that is big. What did you say?”

“I told her that I wanted to talk with you first” she admitted.

Garnet lovingly took Pearl’s fidgeting hands in her own staring at them for a moment. “I see,” she paused “what did you want to do?” she asked, gently squeezing Pearl’s hand and gazing into her eyes through her visor.

Pearl hesitated slightly “I…I don’t know. We’ve never done anything like this before. I don’t know if we can handle it, but those kids…they’ve been through a lot.”

“Hmmm… well, what do you know about them?”

“Well… Their names are Amethyst and Steven. Steven is three years old, and Amethyst is six. Together they spent the last three years in a foster home run by a horrid individual.” With disgust in her voice, she continued “Holly I think her name was.” Changing to sadness now, “Zircon told me that she had been hurting the kids that she was fostering the whole time. Now they need to go somewhere safe. Zircon said that we are their last chance, or they will have to be separated. I don’t want that to happen Garnet.”

Garnet smirked, “there is your answer.” She said once again squeezing her hands.

“But there are two of them, Garnet. I don’t know if we can handle it. We have never done this before,” she fretted.

Garnet cupped her cheek, continuing to look at her with nothing but love and understanding on her face. “Pearl,” she smiled “together we can handle anything, and I am with you. I don’t want to send those two kids somewhere else without each other. They deserve to know something other than the cruelty and hatred that they’ve been shown. We can provide that for them. The rest we can learn along the way, and if we have any questions we can always ask our mums. Okay?”

“Okay” Pearl agreed, “So… we’re really doing this?” She breathed out.

Garnet smiled, bringing their lips together in a gentle feather-light kiss. “Yup,” she said grinning as she pulled away to stand up, extending her hand to Pearl. “Would you like to join me in the shower?” she asked. “Apparently this house is no longer going to house just us adults, and my mums are out to the market right now.”

“Well… you do need a shower.” Pearl teased with a playful smirk of her own gracing her face. Taking her hand, Pearl followed Garnet to their room, closing the door behind them. 

Silently protecting them, Lion moved to sit in front of their door as he  
guarded the house now that they were…preoccupied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TheTruthHertz was my Beta for this chapter B)


	2. Meeting The Kids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next Chapter! I was going to wait a bit longer, buuuuut i got excited with this one hehehe. Enjoy B)!  
Let me know what you think B)

It was Early the next morning when Pearl Called Zircon and informed her that she and Garnet were glad to take in the two kids. It was at that time that they agreed to meet up at their house, to hand over both Steven and Amethyst, later on in the day, after the color run. 

After that was settled, Garnet and her mother Ruby both called in to the station and explained the new situation to their Chief, Chief Gold. Garnet was able to secure the whole week off to be able and help Steven and Amethyst settle in, while Ruby only got two days off, that way she was there incase Pearl and Garnet needed help with the kids in the beginning. 

Now that they didn’t have to worry about work, everyone put on the clothes that they were going to be taking to the color run and set off. Pearl wore her yellow shorts along with a pink shirt since she wasn’t going to be running with then. Garnet wore some black leggings and a white t -shirt; it was a color run after all. Ruby wore a red sleeveless shirt and red shorts her curly hair in a square-like shape just like Garnet’s. Sapphire, Garnet’s other mother, wore the same but in blue with her long so-blond-it-looked-white hair in a ponytail, her bangs covering one of her eyes. They headed to the grocery store to get a few essentials that they knew they would need for the kids. They would have to come back again later with the kids, but with Ruby and Sapphire’s help they were able to get a few things out of the way. Back at the house, they put everything away, grabbed lion, and left for the color run.

It was on the drive back to the house after the color run that Garnet’s phone began to ring as Pearl drove. Pulling out her phone from her pocket, Garnet looked to see who was calling her. Realizing that it was Zircon she answered. 

“Hello.” 

“Finally someone answers! Where are you? There is a car parked at your house, but no one is answering the door. Is it broken?” 

“Sorry about that, it is taking us a bit longer than we expected to get out of here. We are caught up in the traffic from the color run; a whole lot of people showed up. No one is currently home at the moment. The car belongs to my mothers. They went to the color run with us, so no one is there to let you in. Fortunately, we should be there in a few minutes.”

“Okay ill see you all...Amethyst! Get down from there right now!” Was the last thing that Garnet heard before Zircon had ended the call making her chuckle as she put away her phone.

Ruby turned towards her, “Who was that?”

“That was Zircon, she is already at the house with the kids,” was her short reply.

Sapphire smiled to herself, “You both are making the right choice, taking in those kids.” She turned and faced Garnet allowing her to see her smile, “I have a good feeling about this.”

It was at that moment, that Lion decided to try and make his way to the front seat of the car., “No! Lion! Stay on the towels with them! Ugh! Why did we bring him?!” Pearl questioned “I’m going to have to clean all of your clothes right when we get home,” she decided, looking at the three women in the rearview mirror.

They were all sitting in the back seats trying to stay on the towels Pearl had laid out for them. Garnet being the tallest sat on the right side so that Pearl could see while driving. She was currently covered head to toe in pink and blue blotches with a first place medal hung around her neck. Ruby sat next to her in the middle now sporting various shades of red and on her lap sat Lion, no longer golden, but pink and licking the bronze medal in Ruby’s possession. Behind Pearl sat Sapphire, whose silver medal complimented her blue colored form.

Pearl let her eyes drift to the rearview mirror, with which she could see them perfectly, and started giggling.

Ruby regarded her sudden burst of laughter with curiosity. “What’s so funny?”

“I’m sorry it’s just that *giggle* you should see yourselves right now,” she smiled continuing her laughter, “You and Sapphire are colored quite literally like a ruby and sapphire while Garnet looks like cotton candy.” she snickered out.

She could no longer contain her laughter as they all collectively blinked, looked themselves over, and then looked over each other. After that everyone was laughing.

Finally out of the traffic and almost to the house, they stopped at a bathing station on the beach, that way they wouldn’t unintentionally freak out the kids when they met, but mostly it was to appease Pearl. Then they were back on their way to the house. As they drove up to the house they could see Zircon’s blue car parked by Sapphire’s. This was it. They parked the car and everyone pilled out of the car and together they headed towards the steps to the front porch. As they got closer Zircon stood up from the chair on the porch she had been occupying and waved, her blue suit resisting the movements. When they climbed the steps, they could see a scared Steven and Amethyst clinging to each other behind Zircon close to the corner of their porch.

“There you are I was getting worried that I’d miss my next appointment.”

Pearl furrowed her brows at Zircon in confusion as she and Garnet quickly signed and initialed the papers that were practically shoved in their hands, “You’re leaving?”

Heading towards her car she replied, “I’m sorry, but these aren’t the only kids that I have to relocate.” She got into her car and rolled down the window. “Oh I almost forgot. They have a doctor’s appointment scheduled in a few days.” She removed a form from one of the many files in her car, handing it over to Ruby, who was closest. “It’s a signed medical consent form. You will need it for when they do see the doctor; They haven’t gotten a chance to see one since they left the other home. I’m going to need the results for my case against Holly Blue. I’ll send you a text with the information tomorrow that way you can put it in your calendars. Bye!” and she drove off.

Everyone was momentarily stunned that she just drove off without so much as an introduction. She just left the kids there cowering on the porch. Everyone turned towards them. Immediately they all saddened. It was very evident that Steven and Amethyst had been sorely mistreated. They were covered in cuts and bruises in the areas that their skin was exposed. They both wore long-sleeved blue shirts and jeans tattered to different degrees. Amethyst stood there holding Steven, a huge purple bruise visible in the center of her chest, only visible due to the fact that the neckline had been cut. Steven was shaking, no doubt scared. Upon closer inspection they could see that he had an almost healed back eye and had both arms wrapped around his midsection, as if he was trying to protect himself from a blow the body.

Pearl approached first. “It’s nice to meet you two. My name is Pearl,” towering over them she extended her hand in greeting which made them flinch and back away into the corner.

Immediately she moved her hand back, mentally slapping herself for scaring them, realizing her mistake and backing away. Garnet tried next, approaching slowly with a kind smile on her face to make sure she didn’t scare them too. When she was close enough, she knelt down and sat on her legs so that she was closer to their height and not towering above them. Seeing this they both relaxed a little. 

“Hello. My name is Garnet. What’s yours?”

“I’m Amethyst.”

“Now that is a very nice name. … Do you want to know something funny?”

“What?”

“I think you were meant to be here. You see my wife, the tall one, her name is Pearl. …And my mums over there,” She pointed, “The one in red, her name is Ruby…and the one in blue, her name is Sapphire. And you know I’m Garnet, and you are Amethyst. We all have gem names… cool huh?”

Amethyst smiled at that.

“...and what about you Cutie pie? What’s you’re name?”

He shuffled his feet and stared at the ground.

“It’s okay. We won’t hurt you. You’re safe here. I promise.”

Slowly he looked up, “Promise?”

“I Promise.”

Slowly his gaze shifted to meet hers, “I’m Steven” 

“That’s a nice name too…you know, when we heard that you two were coming we went out and got you something.”

At that they both looked confused, “Really?” they said in unison.

“Yup. Why don’t you two come on inside so that I can give it to you,” slowly Garnet stood up and headed towards the door, glancing over her shoulder to make sure they followed her inside, as Pearl held the door open, and headed towards the kitchen. Everyone else followed a little further behind. When Steven and Amethyst had fully followed her into the kitchen, she opened up the freezer and took out two Cookie Cat ice cream sandwiches, handing one over to each of them.

“Wow! Ice cream!” Amethyst shouted, quickly tearing into the wrapper and wolfing it down before it got a chance to melt and then headed towards lion.

Steven looked at the treat in his hands and then looked up at Garnet all starry eyed, “Thank you.”

Garnet’s smile grew slightly in response, “You’re welcome Steven.” 

He turned the package over in his hands a few times with a quizzical expression on his face. 

Having taken notice, she asked, “Do you need me to open it for you?”

After Seven nodded, she got down on her knees again, opened the package that was handed back to her, and returned it. 

After the exchange took place, he looked at her with searching eyes, gazing at her. So, Garnet stayed there on her knees, not wanting do the wrong thing. Slowly he reached for her visor, which she allowed because the dimmers were on low enough so her photophobic eyes would not get hurt. 

Everyone is watching them now.

Steven removes her visor and puts it in one of her hands. He can see her eyes now. The right eye is an earthy brown with red undertones, the other a mix of different shades of blue, and both with flecks of purple. He reaches up with his tiny, unoccupied hand and gently starts tracing the features of her face with fingers. His eyes were searching hers in a profound manner, looking much deeper than just the surface. After a few minutes he leaves his hand on her cheek for a bit before giving a satisfied nod pulling away and smiling.

“I like you. You nice an you pretty,” he said then turned and walked away towards Amethyst eating his now slightly melted ice cream. 

For a moment all Garnet could do was stay there, touching the pace where his little hand been, then all at once time caught up to her and she broke into one of the biggest smiles any of them had ever seen on her face.

Pearl walked over to Garnet smirking, “That was adorable.” 

Garnet turned and Pearl could tell that she was utterly touched.

“I feel like he just looked into my soul.”

“And claimed a piece of my heart for the two of them,” she thought.

Discreetly Ruby and Sapphire lowered their phones, having stealthily taken pictures and footage of their interaction. Ruby chuckled quietly leaning over to Sapphire.

“I thought that only the three of us could make her smile like that.”

Sapphire smiled looking at the pictures she had taken, “Not anymore.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my beta for this chapter was TheTruthHertz


	3. Dinner with the Kids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its a bit late, i've been stuck in the hospital this week. I hope you Enjoy BD  
Please let me know what you think.

After the introductions had been properly made, Steven and Amethyst started to relax and play.

“Thank you Garnet,” Pearl said turning to face her.

“For what?”

“For this,” she said gesturing to everything and everyone before them in one grand movement.

Before them, Amethyst was playing with Ruby while Steven was getting lick attacked by Lion as Sapphire was taking pictures. Beautiful laughter filled the air around them.

“I didn’t do anything,” Garnet smiled bringing Pearl closer to her, wrapping her arms around her wife’s waist, enjoying the scene before them.

“You did everything,” she countered. Pearl placed a grateful, gentle kiss upon her lips then tucked her head under Garnet’s chin as they continued to watch for a few more minutes.

After that, they both entered the kitchen, so that they could prepare dinner for everyone, leaving the kids to play with Ruby, Sapphire, and Lion. Not knowing what Steven and Amethyst liked to eat, Garnet and Pearl decided to make something that kids usually liked to eat, while trying to keep it healthy (As per Pearl’s request). With that decided, Garnet got to work on making the main dish. Taking out a pot, a pan, and a strainer, she started making Spaghetti and meat sauce which she was going to leave separate, just in case. On the other side of the kitchen, Pearl set to work making a small fruit platter using apples, oranges, mangoes, and peaches. She also made a salad and a side of peas.

Close to being done, Garnet took out the silverware, the dishes, and the placemats, when she felt a light tugging on her leggings. She looked down to find Steven looking at her with his big blue eyes, expectantly.

“Yes, Steven?”

“Can I help?”

She smiled down at him and affectionately ruffled his hair. “You don’t have to,” she said, but he looked a little disappointed so she added, “but I could use some help putting the placemats on the table.”

“Okay,” he eagerly smiled and held out his hands.

She chuckled handing him the six placemats. Together they set the table, Steven putting the placemats where Garnet said, as she placed everything else where it went. Happily, he hugged her leg smiling at her, before he went off to help Amethyst defeat Ruby with a tickle attack.

Once dinner was ready and laid out, Pearl announced, “Dinner is ready.”

Confused Steven tugged Garnet’s leggings, looking at her he asked, “What’s dinner?” Amethyst asked, “We get to eat again?”

Garnet blinked, not expecting that kind of a reaction, and answered, “Dinner is the third meal of the day.”

To that, Steven was both amazed and confused. “There’s three?”

Worriedly Pearl asked, “How many times did you get to eat at your old foster home?” more to Amethyst than to Steven.

Amethyst turned away from Garnet and towards her. “One.” she said in a Matter-o-fact tone, “but sometimes we hid some for later.”

Pearl put her hand to her mouth in shock. Sapphire froze in place turning sadly towards both kids. Ruby looked like she was trying hard not to explode in front of the kids. Garnet’s jaw and hands were clenched at her sides thinking,

“That explains why they are so small for their ages.” 

“What did she give you?” Pearl continued.

Amethyst scrunched up her eyebrows and lips in thought. After a while, she shrugged.

“It was in a big pot, and it was gooey.” She shrugged again. “It looked like mud.”

With that said, Ruby excused herself so that she could go explode outside where she wouldn’t scare the kids. Garnet downed her emotions with a big glass of water in an attempt to dampen her bubbling anger. Pearl for her part, did her best to blink back the tears threatening to spill from the corner of her eyes. Once Ruby was back and everyone had collected themselves well enough, Pearl was able to reply.

“Well… not here, not in this house. Here we eat three times a day. You won’t have to hide food… we will always have it for you. … Okay?”

Steven and Amethyst looked so happy, eyes bright and grinning, immediately nodding their heads in approval as they all headed towards the dining table.

Tonight the table was set a bit differently, mostly because Pearl was really worried that the kids would fall off the chairs. As a result, on one side of the table, there were two chairs, while on the other there were four. The two with the arm rests were placed in the middle. Garnet pulled out the second chair for Steven, lifting him up onto the chair when he couldn’t reach. She tucked him in, as Amethyst took the chair to his right, sitting next to him on his left. Pearl sat next to Amethyst. Ruby and Sapphire sat on the other side of the table side-by-side, Sapphire in front of Steven and Ruby in front of Amethyst. Now that everyone was seated, Amethyst and Steven stared at the food in both amazement and curiosity. Tugging on Garnet’s shirt lightly, Steven pointed to the food,  
“Wow Garnet… What is it...smells good,” eyes wide and starry.

She smiled at him naming everything on the table for both his and Amethyst’s benefit. “I am going to get a little of everything, do you want to taste it off of my plate before you decide what you want to get?”

“Okay.”

“Amethyst, how about you?”

“I like everything,” she shrugged.

With that settled, Garnet served herself while Pearl served Amethyst. Then everyone else dug in. Garnet moved her plate in between herself and Steven, handing him a fork. He looked at the fork in his hand, turning it over a couple of times, watching everyone around him eating with it. Garnet took notice of the quizzical expression evident in his face.

“Steven, did anyone ever teach you how to use these?” She motioned to the utensils on the table beside her.

Deflating a little, he hesitantly shook his head, no. 

“It’s okay Steven, it is not your fault that no one ever taught you.” She thought for a moment, “I can start teaching you tomorrow,” she said taking back the fork.

He nodded, eager to learn.

“But tonight I just want you to eat …okay?” She said picking up some salad with the fork, holding it out to him in an attempt to feed him. “Here.” 

She enjoyed seeing his every reaction to all the different foods that they had prepared for dinner. Her mums watched everyone, with amusement, quietly watching. Pearl was keeping a vigilant eye on Amethyst, worried that she might choke with the way she was downing her food, and Garnet looked so happy feeding Steven.

Once Steven had tried everything that was laid out for them to choose from, Garnet asked, “What did you like best Steven?”

Happily he answered, “The getti.”

She couldn’t help the smile that slipped its way onto her face knowing that the food that she had prepared was what he had liked the best. She twirled some more spaghetti onto the fork in an attempt to feed him again, but this time he shook his head at her, confusing her. 

“Your turn.”

Garnet blinked. In her eagerness to feed Steven she had quite literally forgotten that she was supposed to be eating too. 

She shrugged, “I can eat when you’re done.”

Again he shook his head, this time giving sporting big pleading eyes. 

That face. 

Needless to say, Garnet obediently ate her food at his request. Ruby snickered from the other side of the table; she had been inconspicuously taking video just like before. Sapphire was the only one to take notice, not that she was going to do anything to stop or expose her. Once Garnet was done eating and Steven was satisfied with her, she began to feed him again, this time until he was full.

“We never had food like that before… Thank you,” Amethyst said hugging Pearl.

Steven nodded in agreement doing the same with Garnet.

“Your welcome,” Pearl replied, touched, hugging her back.

“Why don’t you all go play. Ruby and I will clean up,” Sapphire suggested.

“Are you sure?”

“We are here to help, not steal your fun,” Ruby insisted.

With that settled, Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, and Steven went and played. Amethyst was a very energetic kid; Garnet and Pearl had a hard time keeping up with her. She loved to pounce and climb everything. (They were really going to have their hands full.) 

Garnet was impressed; after all that they had gone through, Steven and Amethyst were still able to have some fun with them. They also seemed to trust them to an extent, but there were still some things that she couldn’t help but notice. She noticed that sometimes Steven looked like he was in pain. She noticed that Lion kept nudging and keeping close to Steven and Amethyst. She noticed that Amethyst kept glancing at Steven worriedly. She noticed that Steven always held his belly protectively. She noticed how Amethyst periodically glanced at the door. She noticed how Steven and Amethyst always kept each other in sight, sticking close to each other. She noticed how both Steven and Amethyst would always flinch when Pearl would touch them. She noticed that neither of them would go near the fireplace. She realized that they needed more time to heal, to trust, and to learn. She knew that they had a bad past; she was determined to protect their future, and knew that Pearl and her mums would too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my beta for this chapter was TheTruthHertz  
THANK YOU!!!


	4. Bed Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4!!! I hope it’s okay. This week has been .. well a week lol being sick is horrible. So this is a shout out to everyone who has given kudos and posted comments, they really make me smile B)  
Anyway, Let me know what you think B)

After Sapphire and Ruby had finished doing the dishes, they too came and played with the kids, but as time went on Ruby burnt out and Steven had fallen asleep on a pillow with Lion protectively curled around him. It was officially time for bed. 

The house wasn’t big; it was a good size. Entering the house, you walked into the living room. It had two levels, the one on the first floor, only had couches and a table, while the other, had furniture situated around a television set. The lower level was connected to the kitchen and dinning area. The laundry room was behind the kitchen, and to the side of the kitchen, there was a hallway, which led to the bedrooms. Each bedroom had its own bathroom. The first door on the left was Garnet and Pearl’s bedroom. With Ruby and Sapphire living with Pearl and Garnet, the second door to the left, the room next to their own had already been taken. That left the room across from them, which, in all honesty, Garnet and Pearl preferred anyways.

Sapphire dragged a tired ruby to their room, listening to her mumble, “I’m an eternal flame,” in between yawns, the whole way.

Garnet gingerly picked up Steven, carful not to wake him, and followed behind Pearl who was showing Amethyst the way to their new room. Once they were all in the room, Amethyst marveled. It wasn’t anything fancy; it had a queen-sized bed with two nightstands, one on either side of the bed, and a dresser.

“Wow, it’s so big,” Amethyst breathed, making Pearl and Garnet smile. “Is it really for me and Steven?” she asked as Pearl started pulling back the covers on the bed.

“Yes. This room will be for you and Steven, we use the room next door for when my parents come over, so no one really uses this one.” Pearl sighed slightly when she realized that the kids didn’t have any other articles of clothing to wear. “Tomorrow we will all go out and get you both some new clothes, but for now you and Steven will have to sleep in your current clothes.”

Amethyst was amazed. “Really? We get to leave the house? Miss Holly never let us leave the house.” Crawling into bed, she turned and looked towards them with a sleepy smile on her face, yawning out. “Today was awesome. Thank you Pearl. Thank you Garnet.” She quickly fell asleep, leaving Pearl and Garnet to stand there, looking at her sadly, thinking about the awful life they both must have had.

Garnet looked down at the sleeping Steven in her arms. He was cuddled up to her with his tiny fists full of her shirt, looking so innocent. Even in the dim lights, she could see the bruises on his exposed skin.

“The only good thing that came from that place, is that they found each other. They both lived their lives in a prison made by that horrid woman, never to set foot in the world, never to experience the taste of a good meal, never to feel loved and safe…How could anyone ever lay a finger on these two,” she thought.

Snapping out of her thoughts, she found herself holding Steven closer to her chest. With the covers already pulled back, she walked over to the bed and slowly lowered Steven onto the bed. However, as she started to pull away there was resistance. Looking down, she realized that his tiny hands still held her shirt captive. Gently she tried to remove her shirt from his grasp his right hand was easily removed, but when she moved to remove his left hand, she discovered that his grip was surprisingly strong. She didn’t know what to do, and didn’t want to wake him. So she did the only thing that she could think of. With her pointer finger, softly she began to rub small circles on the back of his hand. Slowly, his hand relaxed enough for her to get her shirt back. 

Together Pearl and Garnet pulled up the covers over both Steven and Amethyst. Lion chose that moment to jump on the bed and curl up at their feet. They turned off the lights and went to their room, leaving both doors cracked open just in case anything happened, and got ready for bed. 

“Garnet, I’m glad you took some time off to help get the kids settled in…I just can’t imagine what those two went through. They really are good kids.” 

“Me too. I swear if I ever lay eyes on that deranged lunatic I might slug her” Garnet practically growled out. 

“I’d help.”

At that Garnet smirked and embraced Pearl from behind placing a kiss on her temple. “At least they are safe now…she can’t hurt them anymore.”

“Oh that reminds me,” Pearl turned around in Garnet’s arms, looking up to meet her gaze. “Zircon finally texted back. The kids’ doctor’s appointment is in three weeks.”

Garnet frowned, thinking back to the injuries that she could see on the two, and the pained faces that they tried to hide. “I’ll ask my mum if she can work some magic and have their appointment moved up. I’m concerned that they might have some serious injuries that we don’t know about,” she explained as they climbed into bed.

“I was thinking the same thing,” Pearl said as she rested her head on Garnet’s chest. 

Yawning, they said their goodnights in each other’s arms. With one final kiss, they both drifted off to sleep.

________

Slowly Garnet Awoke to something tickling her face. Trying to cling to sleep, she blindly swatted and moved her face. Then, something nudged her repeatedly. Lazily she turned her face and opened her eyes to a big heart shaped nose.

“Lion?”

He whined in response, shuffling his feet and looking at the door before returning his gaze to her expectantly. She sighed, grabbing her visor out of habit, and turning her head towards her nightstand. The glowing purple numbers on her nightstand read two thirty-five am. She lumbered out of bed giving Pearl a kiss, and followed Lion through the bedroom door, but he didn’t head towards the front door. Instead, he walked directly across the hall and into the kids’ room. There was light spilling into the hallway from the open door and she caught the sound of whimpering. Any sleep that had been left in her system immediately faded away. As she drew closer, she could hear more whimpering accompanied by whispers and the occasional sniffle.

“Steven it’s okay. It was just a dream.”

“No Ame,” *sniffle* “She gunna find us.” *Whimper**sniffle* “She said don leave. She gunna hurt them too.” 

“Steven it’s okay.”

“No I don wan them hurt like me. I don wan you hurt like me.” *sniffle* “It hurts Ame.” *Sniffle* “It hurts.”

Garnet had heard enough. *Knock Knock*

“Are you two okay?” She asked stepping inside the room.

Quickly scanning the room, her eyes landed on Steven huddled up in the corner between the nightstand and the wall. He was trembling, sniveling, and crying with his hands on his tummy, knees to his chest, and forehead on his knees, trying to make himself look as small as possible. Amethyst was there right beside him, attempting to calm him down with Lion at her feet. It made her heart ache.

Slowly she approached, and sat on the floor in front of him. ”Steven, did you have a bad dream?”

He nodded his head yes.

“Are you okay?” She asked.

He shook his head no.

“Are you hurt Steven?”

This time there was no reply, just more whimpering, tears, and sniffles.

“Steven I want to help you,” she tried.

“She hurt you if you help,” he whined out.

“Who’ll hurt me Steven?”

*Sniffle* “Miss Holly.”

“Steven, did miss Holly Blue hurt you?”

Again he didn’t answer, but to Garnet’s surprise, Amethyst supplied her with an answer.

“Miss Blue hurt everybody, but she liked to hurt Steven…Last time was really bad.” She continued, looking at Garnet, eyes distant as though reliving the moments. “She locked us up... I …I couldn’t help. He… He was screaming. Next day we found him still tied up asleep by the fireplace.” She shivered. “Can you fix him?”

“Steven, look at me,” Garnet gently requested.

He did.

“I will protect everyone okay. You don’t have to worry. She can’t hurt you when I’m around,” she promised, thumbing away his tears.

In an instant she had a shaking Steven clinging to her, hugging her. And she hugged him back, opening an arm so that Amethyst could join in. They sat there, for a good while, in her arms before she scooped them up and put them back on the bed, making them laugh a little. 

Taking a seat across from Steven, she asked again, “Are you hurt Steven?”

He nodded his head yes.

“Where does it hurt?”

He pointed to her tummy.

“Well that explains a few things.” She Thought.

“Can you show me?”

He hesitated before lying down on the bed and slowly lifting his shirt, just enough to reveal his belly button but nothing more. Garnet was extremely grateful that she had grabbed her visor before she had left her room; because right now she was both parts utterly pissed and equally sad. She grabbed the sheets in a white-knuckle grip trying to keep her emotions in check; not believing the sight that her eyes were telling her was real. Steven had been branded. His stomach was burnt right over his bellybutton with a design to it. In the center, there was a pentagon, and it was surrounded by five trapeziums that had a rounded edge instead of the normal flat one, making it look like the face of a gem. She had a hard time tearing her eyes away.

“She…She did this to you?” Garnet breathed out finally being able to look at him.

He nodded looking ashamed and glassy eyed, unable to meet her gaze.

“Can you fix him?” Amethyst repeated.

Worried, she turned towards Amethyst. “Amethyst, did she hurt you like this too?”

“No, only Steven.”

“I’ll be right back. Okay?”

Steven immediately shot up and grabbed her hand, pleading with her to stay. “Don leave me! Please!” He whined. 

“It’s okay Steven, I’m just going to go get my mum, she’s better at fixing people than I am,” she tried to reassure, but his eyes got watery and he started to whimper again. Garnet couldn’t leave now. “Okay, okay I won’t leave,” she sat back down on the bed, and Steven crawled his way into her lap. “Lion.”

Lion lifted his head and waited for a command.

“Go get Sapphire.”

With that, Lion padded off to fulfill the task required of him. It didn’t take long for Lion to come back. 

“Lion, the door is that way. Leave the kids alone.” They heard Sapphire say, before she entered the room behind him. “Oh, everyone is awake. I thought this might happen. Bad Dream?” She asked taking a seat at the foot of the bed. 

Steven clung to Garnet, shaking, burring his face in her side as he remembered the reason that he had woken up.

Garnet hugged him in response, saying, “It’s okay Steven. You’re safe. I’m here, I’m here, I’m here,” in a repetitive melodious tone.

He relaxed in her arms, but didn’t release her.

“Sorry about having Lion wake you. I was wanting you to help me, Steven is hurt and you are more experienced with patching people up than I am,” Garnet explained. 

“Of course I’ll help.” Sapphire lowered her head so that she faced Steven. “Where are you hurt Steven?”

He looked up at Garnet, as if asking for permission.

She nodded, “It’s okay Steven, Sapphire only wants to help you,” she assured.

Slowly he lifted his shirt, just enough to reveal the branding. Sapphire’s eyes grew wide, behind her bangs, at the sight before her. “Steven, when did you get this?”

“Before they took us away.”

“It was the day before they took us… someone heard the screams and called the cops,” Amethyst clarified.

“It looks like I’m going to need to clean that so that it doesn’t get infected,” Sapphire thought aloud. “It could be already. It’s hard to tell with burns.” She turned away from the burn, and looked at Garnet. “I’ll go get what we need,” she said, leaving the room.

“I’m so sorry this happened to you Steven, and you too Amethyst.”

Amethyst shrugged. “It’s okay.”

Steven nodded, adding, “If it din, then everyone still be there, and we never see you.” 

Garnet didn’t know what to say, but she smiled and hugged them both. “You know, both of you are extremely smart.”

Shortly after that, Sapphire got back with everything that she needed to clean the burn.

“Okay Steven, I am going to clean the burn now, but it might hurt a little bit.” she explained, “So, if it hurts I want you to squeeze Garnet’s hand. If it gets infected, that would be really bad, and you could get really sick. Okay?”

Steven nodded, laying down in Garnet’s lap, taking her offered hand in his left hand and burring his face in her abdomen. Garnet watched carefully, as Sapphire meticulously cleaned Steven’s wound. That way, she would be able to help the next time that his wound needed cleaning. He gripped her hand with impressive strength the whole time. 

Once Sapphire had fully cleaned the burn, applied some Neosporin to it, and finished bandaging it, everyone was yawning.

“Okay, well I have done all that I can do with what we have for now. When is their doctor’s appointment?”

Garnet frowned remembering the conversation she had had with Pearl before bed. “It is scheduled in a few weeks.”

“Okay, I’ll try and see if we can move up that doctor’s appointment. We don’t want that getting infected.”

“Thank you.” Steven said with a yawn.

“You’re very welcome Steven,” Sapphire got up. “Good night,” she said leaving the room.

“Okay, back to bed for you two,” Garnet said.

“Can you stay?” Steven asked in a small scared voice.

She was powerless to resist him, especially after he had opened up to her. “Fine, but only until you both fall asleep. Okay?” She said getting them resituated. 

“Okay,” they both agreed, getting into bed as Garnet turned off the lights.

“Good Night you two.”

“Good Night.”

“Night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TheTruthHertz was my beta for this chapter. Thank you!


	5. The Next Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys!!! so sorry it took me so long to reply to your wonderful comments, i still havent been well, but they have been making me smile through this hard time, so thsnk you. Anyway, here is the next chapter, i hope you all enjoy it, i didn't haave beta reader for this one so all the mistakes are mine.Plese let me know what you think B)

The next day, Pearl awoke slowly, feeling cold. Lazily she stretched out her arm to the other side of the bed, searching for the familiar comforting warmth that only Garnet’s hold held. To her sleepy annoyance, her arm only met air. She tried again with the same result. Confused she opened her eyes and turned her head. To her surprise, the bed was empty. Knowing that Garnet didn’t have work, she was perplexed. “Garnet?” She called out. When no reply came, She got up and decided to go looking for her. She left the room to start her search, only to find Ruby and Sapphire standing right across the hall, in front of the kids’ room. “Good morning, is everything okay?”

Ruby turned around with her pointer finger to her lips in a shushing gesture. Then, she motioned for her to come forward with a big smile plastered onto her face. Curiously, Pearl closed the small distance between them, joining them in front of the kid’s room. Once she was beside them, Ruby and Sapphire turned their heads looking into the room. Pearl did the same, only to find the most adorable scene before her eyes.

Garnet had fallen asleep on the bed with Steven and Amethyst. She was in the middle of the bed lying on her back. Amethyst was curled up into a little ball on Garnet’s stomach, much like a cat, hugging Garnet’s left hand, which was draped over her, to her chest facing the door. Steven was on Garnet’s right side, curled up to her chest, clutching her Pajama top. His head was nuzzled under her chin, with her other arm hugging him close. Adorable. They all looked so peaceful, with sleepy smiles on their faces. 

Pearl couldn’t help but smile too. “How did that happen?” She wondered aloud with amusement etched into her voice, not wanting to take her eyes off of her wife with these two kids.

Sapphire frowned, remembering the night’s events. She closed the door three quarters of the way, and pulled Pearl and Ruby into the kitchen with her. She looked at them seriously. “Last night Lion woke me up and lead me to the kid’s room. When I got there, Garnet was already in the room with Steven and Amethyst. Apparently, Steven had had a bad dream. But the thing is, I don’t think it was entirely a dream. I think that he was reliving some of what he went through while they were in the other foster home. I believe that he opened up to Garnet a little, because she sent Lion to come and get me, so that I could help take a look at his injuries. ...well the one that was bothering him at least. I did what I could and then I went back to bed.” She shrugged. “They must have been too scared to be alone” She explained to them.

“What do you mean by hurt?” Ruby asked 

Sapphire hesitated, knowing that her wife would explode at the knowledge that she was about to divulge. With hatred icing up the tone of her voice, she replied “The lunatic branded him like some kind of animal.”

“WHAT!!!” Ruby yelled with her hands raised, quickly lowering them and covering her mouth with the palm of both her hands. She hadn’t meant to yell, and she didn’t want to wake up Garnet and the kids. However, that did not stop her from burning with anger. “ I swear, it’s like that woman was the owner of some sadistic zoo!” She quietly yelled. “ That’s horrible…I …I can’t imagine what they must have been through in the last three years… and that’s all that Steven has ever known, and probably all that Amethyst can remember!” Ruby continued mumbling angrily to herself, as they stood there. Once Ruby had cooled down, Sapphire told them that she was going to go and try to get the kids an earlier doctor’s appointment. She left Ruby and Pearl to team up and make everyone some breakfast. 

The smell of bacon filled the air, slowly waking the sleeping occupants of the house. Garnet was the first to wakeup. She was surprised that she had forgotten to leave the kids’ room, but at the same time touched at the state at which she found the kids. She didn’t want to move and accidentally wake or scare them, so she closed her eyes to rest a bit longer, and let the smell of bacon do its work. 

Amethyst woke up next. Slowly she crawled over to Steven carful not to hurt Garnet under her. “Steven” She whispered. No response. “Steeeven”. He snuggled closer to Garnet. “Steven wake uuup.” 

“Ame I don wonna” He mumbled.

“I don’t want to be alone with them. We don’t know if it’s safe yet.”

“Garnet’s safe I can tell, an warm. I like them.” He replied, tightening his hold on Garnet.

She sighed, “Well…you’re never wrong. How do you always know?”

He shrugged, “Sleep now?”

“But I’m hungryyy. Come oooon”

“Fine, but I want Garnet”

“Okay”

Garnet, still awake, had been listening the whole time, trying to decide when the best time to “Wake up” was. 

*Poke Poke* Amethyst was now poking her face. “Garnet.”

She chuckled “Okay, Okay. I’m up,” she said yawning a real yawn, grabbing her visor off of the nightstand and sitting up. “How did you two sleep?”

“Can you sleep with us again?” Steven asked. 

She smiled at the unexpected response. “Maybe…Pearl gets lonely with out me.” She said booping his nose. He giggled in response. “Does your tummy feel any better,” she asked.

He rubbed his stomach, “a lil, but still hurts a lot,” he frowned.

“Okay, we’ll check it after we eat some breakfast.” Knowing the response to come, she asked, “Are you two hungry?” 

Amethyst nodded vigorously. 

“Okay then, Come on.” 

She stood up and headed towards the front of the house, Steven and Amethyst trailing close behind. They walked in, to Ruby setting the table, Sapphire taking on the phone, and Pearl trying to get a head start on the dishes before everyone sat down to eat.

“Okay …yes. Thank you,” Sapphire finished, ending her call and turning towards Garnet and the kids. “Good Morning” She smiled. 

“Ah you’re up just in time for breakfast,” Ruby beamed.

“Morning mums.”

“Sleep well?” Sapphire asked sporting a knowing smirk and a singularly arched eyebrow.

Garnet, stayed silent, knowing they already knew the answer, but reddening in response nonetheless.

“We never had a room like that before.” Amethyst smiled.

“What? A room to yourselves?” Pearl questioned.

“One with a bed.”

“Its nice,” Steven said grabbing a hold of Garnet’s leg.

Everyone paused, each sporting fresh lumps in their thoughts. They were never going to get used to those kinds of responses.

“Where did you sleep?” Pearl questioned, knowing that she wasn’t going to like the answer, but wanting to know about their past, about what they had gone threw and experienced, whether it was good or bad.

“Together,” Steven said, clearly the more optimistic of the two.

Amethyst shrugged, “On the floor in the locked room.”

“I see.” Pearl turned back to the dishes in the sink, letting a few salty stray tears mix in with the soapy water.

Ruby cleared her throat. “I…I’ll go find Lion”, she said trying to hide her emotional state from everyone.

“I’ll go help. He could be anywhere.” Sapphire said, not at all fooled by Ruby’s attempt to conceal her feelings.

Garnet felt a tugging on her leg, and looked down. Steven was looking up at her, face and eyes full of concern. “Is lion lost?”

“Don’t worry Steven. Lion always comes back”, she said bending down slightly to ruffle his hair while giving him a small smile. Once again she was grateful for her visor, and her emotional control. “Why don’t you two head up the stairs and watch some television, while I help Pearl clean and finish setting the table for breakfast.” 

Steven tilted his head. “What’s teli...telly...tetellision?” 

Garnet mentally sighed. “What was I thinking, of course they don’t know what a TV is”, she thought. 

“Here, Why don’t I show you both”, she said leading them up the stairs to the second level of the living room. She sat them down on the floor in front of the Television set, and turned it on, flipping to a random kids channel that she knew was okay to let them watch. 

“And now, Back to Crying Breakfast Friends!” The channel announced.

As she headed towards her wife, she could hear Steven and Amethyst’s gasps of amazement and wonder behind her. “You Okay Pearl?” Garnet asked hugging her from behind.

Pearl placed her freshly dried hands over Garnet’s relaxing into her comforting embrace. She replied, “Yes, … it’s just that … I guess there is a lot that we have taken for granted. … There is a lot that we are going to have to introduce them to, a lot we are going to have to teach them, and a whole lot that we are going to have to help them with.” Pearl laid her head back onto Garnet’s strong shoulder, still crying, she turned her head and buried it into garnet’s neck, listening to the soothing sound of her beating heart. She could feel Garnet’s love radiating into her, washing over her, calming her down and lifting her up all at once. She placed a gentle kiss on her neck, making Garnet swallow hard as a result of the action.

“I know what you mean. …Last night, Steven showed me just a small peace of what that woman did to them. … It was horrible. I’m scared of what we’ll find when they take a bath… or what the doctor will find” She confided. 

“I think the scariest part of all of this, is that we are both obviously getting attached… It baffles me how much I care about them already Garnet. … I don’t want anybody to take them from us”, she said turning around in Garnet’s arms and embracing her properly, looking up at her. 

Garnet thumbed away her tear with one hand, holding her close with the other. Moving her hand to the back of Pearl’s neck, they lost themselves in a passionate kiss. Once they pulled away, they let their foreheads rest together. Garnet smiled. “Then I guess we will just have to give Zircon a call, and ask her if she can help us…keep them permanently, because I feel the same way.” Her smile deepened.

“Really?” Pearl asked with a big smile.

“I wouldn’t have suggested it if I wasn’t willing” She managed to get out, before the hold around her was tightened and her lips were seized deeply and passionately. Joyfully she lifted Pearl and twirled her around without a care in the world. 

They were both so excited, buzzing with pure joy. They were so busy laughing merrily, hugging each other, with their foreheads touching, that they hadn’t noticed that Ruby and Sapphire had returned until they both spoke up, effectively startling them back to reality.

“I knew it.” Sapphire said with a smirk “Although, to be honest, I am surprised that it took you both this long.”

Garnet and Pearl’s face reddened at being caught in their state of bliss. “Mum! H...How long have you two been standing there?”

“ “I thought for sure you’d both cave in after you and Steven had that precious ice cream-visor moment”, Ruby said, now facing Garnet.

“Long enough”, Sapphire shrugged finally answering “, and we are both so happy for the two of you” she finished with a smile.

“Yeah, just don’t celebrate until you have them for sure Okay” Ruby added as all four of them hugged it out.

“Oh, I almost forgot to mention, I was able to move up their doctors appointment for tomorrow at 11am with a Dr. Mahashwaren. After I told her what you discovered last night, she quickly made some time for them. She also asked us to be on the look out for anything that might need her immediate attention, and if there is, we’re to call her and she said she’d make some time to see them today. She even gave me some instructions on how to care for Steven’s injury until she can see and treat it herself.”

“Thanks mum, that’s great news.”

“Anytime. Now, I think that we should all sit down and eat before everything gets cold” She said herding them out of the kitchen while Ruby went and fetched the kids as Lion trailed behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for taking the time to read my story B)


	6. Difficult Questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, im so excited and happy that you all are enjoying the story. I never thought anyone wold like it. Sadly though, with being sick and dealing with other things..at home, I have decided to move my posting days from every saturday, to every other saturday. Being sick and dealing with everything has slowed me down a bit but im definaty not stopping B)
> 
> Anyway, i hope you all are ready for the next chapter as the pendulum continues to swing B) Let me know whats on your mind, Enjoy!!

They all gathered together at the dining table. As they all ate, Garnet proceeded to give Steven his first lesson in using utensils. He sat in her lap for the lessons, that way it was easier for him to mimic her movements. Everyone laughed when he gave up and used his hands instead, laughing even harder when he suddenly turned around and put a handful of pancake in Garnet’s mouth as a thank you in return for her feeding him again, and Lion happily cleared the floor of what had fallen.

On the other side of the table Pearl was busy cutting up all of Amethyst’s pancakes into small pieces. She had thoroughly freaked out when Amethyst had swallowed one whole, which had caused everyone to laugh all the harder. 

When everyone was done eating and all the dishes were done, it was time for a serious talk with the kids. So, Steven and Amethyst were gathered and taken to the couch where the adults all sat around them.

Pearl started hesitantly, trying not to fidget, “Amethyst, Steven…we…we have to ask you some questions that…might be uncomfortable for you two. Okay?”

Amethyst and Steven both made eye contact with each other and held hands, before they nodded cautiously.

Garnet removed her visor so that the kids could see her eyes as she spoke next. “Steven, Amethyst…last night you both told me that Miss Holly Blue hurt you… we need to know what she did to both of you. That way we can fix it, like last night,” she said with kindness in her voice.

“We need you to show us… so we make sure that both of you are okay”, Sapphire added in her calm soothing voice. 

Steven was now shaking, trying to make himself look small, hugging a couch pillow to his chest as his tears were threatening to fall from the corner of his eyes.

Amethyst was faring just as poorly; she looked extremely conflicted, hugging her knees to her chest, hiding her face behind her curtain of hair looking down.

Everyone hated seeing them this way.

“You can trust us. We won’t hurt you. You’re safe here, remember”, Ruby reminded. With that said, Amethyst and Seven launched themselves at Pearl and Garnet seeking the comfort and safety they'd come to rely on.

Amethyst was shaking in Pearl’s arms hugging her tightly repeatedly saying “It was bad. It was bad. It was bad.” 

Pearl hugged her back, just as tightly. “Its okay, its over now. You’re safe. You’re safe.”

Meanwhile, Steven was holding onto Garnet for dear life, shaking violently in her arms, crying with his face buried in her chest. 

She held him close in a comforting embrace, rubbing small circles on his back with one hand. “It’s okay. It’s okay. It’s okay. I’m here I’m here. I’m here”, She repeated.

It took a while for them to calm down enough to continue the conversation. It was evident that Miss Holly Blue had scared them deeply. This was something that was going to take time. It was something that couldn’t be rushed, something that needed to come out in its own time. 

“How about this…You two can tell us what she did when you are ready, and only when you’re ready … But, you have to show us that way we can fix it, and so you can take a bath without getting hurt”, Sapphire suggested. 

Steven and Amethyst’s eyes went wide with fear, and they both pressed themselves flushed to Garnet and Pearl.

“Noooo! Pleeease! No Bath! I be gooood! I promise!” Steven pleaded, letting his tears fall down his face and onto Garnet’s pajama shirt, who tried to calm and comfort him again.

“You promised you wouldn’t hurt us!” Amethyst whined.

“We’re not.” Sapphire quickly assured, backing away a little bit to show she meant them no harm.

Everyone was shocked to say the least. They hadn’t expected this kind of reaction to the mere mention of taking a bath. Everyone that is, except for Ruby. Ruby had been on the force for a considerable many years. She had seen her fair share of cases throughout the years. The bruising on its own was bad enough, but a reaction like this, to bath time of all things, pointed to something much much worse. Dreading the worst, and hoping she was wrong, Ruby asked with barely controlled anger, “What did she do to you two in the bathroom?”

Pearl, Sapphire, and Garnet turned to her in confusion, having not caught on yet.

Surprisingly, it was Steven who answered in a small quite broken voice and shaking words. He said, “When you go… Miss Holly…She hurts you, an if not, …differin people… they… they do bad things to you…They touch you…put things in you …It hurts…sometimes can’t breathe…sometimes its both…she always say ‘easy money easy clean’,” He finished shakily, with eyes that looked the dimmest they had since he had come into their lives, looking utterly ashamed and haunted, staring off into space. 

They were all horrified, all speechless, shaking their heads having caught on to what had happened to them both, wishing it wasn’t true. Hoping that they had heard wrong, they stayed silent, letting the new information sink in. 

Garnet gently cupped Steven’s cheeks, thumbing away his tears. “That will never happen here. I will never let anyone hurt either of you all like that while both of you are here. I promise.” She vowed. “Never. Never.” She repeated hugging him close, never wanting to let go, letting her own tear track down her face. She pulled back after a few minutes, so that they could see her face, and so she could look at both of theirs. “I am so sorry that that happened to both of you … But everything is different here… no one here will hurt you, not ever.”

“We all want to protect you. Here, bath time is fun,” Sapphire said.

Amethyst lifted her head and asked “Promise?”

Immediately Sapphire responded with an, “I Promise.”

“Everyone Promise.”

“I Promise”, they all agreed in unison.

Again, Amethyst and Steven made eye contact before she spoke to Sapphire again. “Only show, then we take a safe bath?”

“Yes, I promise.”

Amethyst looked up at Pearl who nodded. “Okay,” she replied.

“Steven?”

Slowly he nodded, but both didn’t make an attempt to leave the safety of the holds that they were in. 

After a few minutes, they crawled out of Garnet and Pearl’s laps, and hesitantly started taking of their tattered blue jeans and long-sleeved blue shirts. Everyone was once again speechless, even Ruby who normally vocalized everything.

Amethyst and Steven both had bruises all over their bodies, some in the shape of handprints, all different shades, healing at different rates. They had scratch marks, cuts, and on their backs they had big long angry open welts and fading scars, some fresh others healing over. 

Pearl was on the verge of tears again, with her hand to her mouth. Garnet’s face was kept neutral for Steven and Amethyst’s sakes, but her hands were practically puncturing the couch cushions, and she quickly replaced her visor over her expressive eyes. Ruby was shaking with anger, doing her best not to boil over. Sapphire was momentarily frozen at the sight. They were all wondering what kind of a monster could do this.

They could tell that Amethyst and Steven were very uncomfortable, so Sapphire cleared her throat, “You first Amethyst, does anything hurt?” 

“Not really bad.” Amethyst stepped forward sluggishly in her undies, wanting to get this over with quickly, not making eye contact and flinching at every touch. 

Sapphire was looking her over thoroughly, assessing her injuries. “It looks like it has been a few days since she hurt you…you’re healing well, but I don’t like that bruising on your chest,” she thought aloud. “Okay, We should just make sure to clean all the cuts so that they don’t become infected”, she informed. “Okay, Steven your turn.”

With the okay, Amethyst returned to Pearl, who held her a lot more carefully. 

As Steven slowly stepped forward, Sapphire could already tell that his injuries were fresher, “Steven, can I see your hands?” 

He obeyed, but was hesitant with his right hand. It had significant bruising, and now that the sleeves were gone it was easy to tell that it was swollen and clear that they had been bound together. She didn’t like what she was seeing, and now understood why he had given up on his lesson earlier during breakfast. 

“Steven can you do this?”, she asked rotating her wrist in different directions with a closed fist.

Sadly he shook his head, no, retracting his hand and cradling it close. 

“Does it hurt?” He nodded, and she frowned, “It could be broken…Okay, I’m going to have to clean and waterproof your tummy. Okay?” 

Again he nodded, making his way to go lay in Garnet’s lap, who had her hand, ready for him to take and squeeze. Carefully, Sapphire removed the bandage she had placed last night, revealing the branding underneath. Pearl and Ruby couldn’t help the gasps that escaped them. “I’ll be right back” Sapphire informed, quickly making her way around the house in search of the things that she needed.

“Steven, were you in pain, when I was teaching you how to use the utensils this morning?” Garnet asked, gazing at him with concern, remembering how his gripping strength was week in his right hand when she had put him to bed. 

Steven shifted in her lap, not wanting to look her in the visor. “Maybe”, he mumbled into her pajama top.

“Why didn’t you tell me? We could have stopped sooner.” 

“Cuz I wanna know” he answered, finally looking her in the visor with his big wet eyes.

She gave him a small smile, “I can teach you when you get better okay. I don’t want you hurting yourself.”

He hugged her hand to his chest, “Okay.”

Once Sapphire came back, she cleaned and re-bandaged his burn, and as soon as she was done, Steven sat up and clung to Garnet once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the story, thanks for sticking around!!! It brings me huge smiles BD


	7. Doctors and Bubbles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys ! B) I hope you like this.

“Okay, I am going to go call Dr. Mahashwaren and let her know that we are going to need to come in today.” She turned to Steven, “ I didn’t think that you were injured this badly”, she said, talking about his wrist.

“He’s tough, just like Garnet!” Ruby said ruffling his hair “, and Amethyst is like a puma, Unbeatable!” She added, making them both laugh and smile, as she moved her hands wildly in the air with her words.

Pearl, handed Amethyst over to Ruby, and picked up the clothes that she and Steven had left on the floor. “Well, I am going to go wash these clothes so that you two can put them back on.” Pearl said walking away with their clothes, leaving Ruby and Garnet alone with the kids.

“Okay now it’s time to show you two what a real bath is like.” Garnet said. 

Steven and Amethyst didn’t look the least bit convinced, clinging to them shaking fiercely and hiding their faces in their chests, but they allowed Ruby and Garnet to take them to the bathroom, leaving Sapphire to stay back and call Dr. Mahashwaren.

When Ruby and Garnet carried the terrified children into the bathroom, they both looked around, and slightly relaxed.

“It’s different”, Amethyst said.

“Is that bad,” Ruby asked.

“It’s nice,” she admitted, resting her head back down on Ruby’s shoulder.

Ruby and Garnet walked in, leaving the door open so that they wouldn’t make the kids feel trapped, and both took a seat on the floor on the side of the tub, Lion following them in. 

Amethyst made her way over to Garnet, and sat in her lap with Steven. They were both still scared shaking in her arms breathing quickly. 

As Ruby started to draw their bath, Steven started to whimper.

Sensing and now hearing his fear, Lion chose that moment to lick an unsuspecting Steven in an attempt to make him feel better.

“Aaaaaaaaaah!” Steven screamed, latching onto Garnets neck, burring his face in her hair, hugging her neck with his good arm, heartbeat and breathing both erratic, crying a little.

“Steven it’s okay, It was just lion,” she reassured, rubbing his back. “Everything is okay. I’m here.”

With Steven like this, Amethyst headed over to Ruby again.

“Lion. Get out.” Ruby ordered.

Lion obeyed, leaving with his tail between his legs, whining at his mistake.

Garnet hugged Steven close, calming him down after a few minutes. Wanting to raise their spirits, Garnet asked, “Do you two like bubbles?”

Steven pulled back to look at her, tilting his head he asked “bubbles?”

“Bubbles.” Garnet repeated, wiping away his tears.

They both were sporting quizzical expressions now.

Garnet smiled. “Mum, where did we put the bubble bath?”

“I think Sapphy put it under the sink. I’ll get it.”

“You are both going to like this.” Garnet said, with a small knowing smirk on her face.

“Here it is!” she said puling out a blue bottle. It read ‘Crying Breakfast Friends bubble bath. No tears included. Pear scented.’ and on the bottle it had a picture of a Pear.

When Ruby brought over the bottle Steven recognized the image and pointed to the bottle. “Crying Pear.”

“Mum will you please put it in,” Garnet asked with amusement in her voice. 

As Ruby put it in, almost immediately the extra large bathtub began to fill with bubbles.

Garnet and Ruby smiled as Amethyst and Steven watched in amazement.

“Ready?” 

“m still scared,” Steven answered reburying his face in Garnet’s chest, as Amethyst did the same.

Garnet rubbed his back. “What will make you feel better?”

Steven turned to both Ruby and Garnet with big wet pleading eyes. That Face…

A few minutes later, Sapphire walked in still looking at her phone. “Good news, I was able to get ahold of Dr. Mahashwaren, and she said that once we are all dressed and ready, that we can head on over and she will see both of you.” She finished finally looking up at them. Instantly she burst out laughing, taking the opportunity to take a few pictures of this moment.

“Pearl get in here you have to see this!” Sapphire managed to get out threw her laughter.

Amethyst and Steven were in the bathtub, making Ruby’s hair look like flames. Garnet herself already had a bubble crown and beard. They were both in the bathtub with the kids, in their Pajamas, all four of them laughing.

Pearl walked in with the now clean clothes in her hands; Garnet smiled at her with her bubble crown and beard still intact.

Now everyone was laughing again.

“What are you doing?” Pearl laughed out.

“We are taking a bath”, Garnet replied.

“You two are supposed to be giving the bath, not taking the bath” Sapphire said with amusement clearly evident in her voice and face, crossing her arms.

“But, they were scared Sapphy; we had to show them it was okay…plus Steven asked and we couldn’t say no” Ruby explained.

“It is only fair if we go first” Garnet said shrugging her shoulders.

Pearl rolled her eyes good naturedly “who is next?”, she asked smiling and joining Sapphire at the edge of the tub.

“After the kids finish mum up, I was going to bathe Amethyst while she went ahead and bathed Steven.” Garnet informed.

Ruby turned to Pearl and Sapphire as the kids continued to do her hair. “Do you two want to help?”

In a few minutes Ruby was done, and they were bathing the kids now. Garnet and Pearl were working on Amethyst as Ruby and Sapphire worked on Steven. They started with carefully scrubbing their bodies making sure that they didn’t disturb any healing areas while also making sure not to cross any personal boundaries, teaching the kids as they went along. When their bodies were done, they stared with their hair as Steven and Amethyst continued to play with the bubbles.

As Garnet and Pearl started on Amethyst’s long black hair, they had to untangle many knots and removed what appeared to be food in her hair. Pearl and Garnet smiled when they noticed Amethyst’s beautiful Lavender eyes were closed a few times as she enjoyed the way a real bath felt.

On the other side of the tub, Ruby and Sapphire were having an easier time with Steven’s curly mop of black hair, having had enough practice with Garnet’s own growing up, however, there was an area where they started pulling their hands back with reddish brown bubbles. Upon closer inspection, Sapphire discovered a big bump with a gash on his head, she showed Ruby, but decided not to ask Steven how he had gotten it. They had asked enough questions today. 

After the kids were done, Pearl and Sapphire completely took over, as the kids continued to play with the bubbles, so that Ruby and Garnet could quickly bathe properly and put their soaked clothes in the wash.

When Garnet was done, the kids still weren’t ready, so she went back to join Pearl and Sapphire and help finish getting the kids ready.

Once everyone had had a chance to get ready and everyone was done, it was officially time for all of them to head out and get Steven and Amethyst checked out at the doctors’ office. Pearl ended up having to drive, as the kids were too busy clinging to Garnet for her to take the wheel. Throughout the whole drive, Steven and Amethyst wouldn’t let her go, too nervous to enjoy the ride or care about the scenery outside, shaking in her arms thinking that they were going to be sent away again. 

“Did we do something bad?” Amethyst asked, looking up at Garnet.

“No, of course not. Why would you think that?”

“Garnet I don wanna go, we wanna stay with you an Pearl, Please don give us back to miss Holly” Steven wined, hid big eyes pleading.

“Is that what you two think is happening?” She asked frowning. “I guess that makes sense, the last time they were in a car, they were being dropped off with us. Come to think of it, they have only ever been in a car to be given to other people. They must think we don’t want them any more.”, she thought. “We are just going to see the doctor remember? We don’t want you to go, we care about you both too much for that.” She said hugging them for emphasis. “The doctor is just going to make sure that you two are healthy, and then we are going to go get you all some new clothing.” she informed.

“What’s a doctor?” Amethyst asked looking up at her with a mixture of both anxiety and curiosity.

“A doctor is someone who takes care of sick or hurt people and makes them feel better.” 

“Like Sapphire?” Steven asked making everyone smile.

Sapphire ruffled his curly hair “A doctor can do more than I can sweetie.” she smiled.

They were still tense as Pearl parked the car and Garnet carried them out. The building towered above them ominously and they began cower in her arms again. “It’s going to be okay you two” she reassured as Pearl relieved her of Amethyst. “I promise.” 

The next few hours, were spent at the hospital, mostly spent reassuring the kids, explaining the purposes of each test and machine. Dr. Mahashwaren was very nice and completely understanding with the whole situation, and was horrified by her initial findings. After that, she helped rush the results, instead of making them wait for the results to come in the mail, and even gave Steven and Amethyst stickers and sugar free lollipops. 

In the end it was discovered that Amethyst had a fractured sternum, was recovering from a mild concussion, and had Chlamydia. As for Steven, she found that he did indeed have a broken wrist, was healing from a concussion, his branding burn was a little infected, and he also had Chlamydia. 

The findings were both alarming and relieving to Garnet and Pearl. They were, of course, mortified with what had been uncovered, but they were glad that everything could be cured. There were so many other things that they could have had that they would have had to live with, but they had gotten lucky and dodged that major bullet. They were also told that the scars that they did have would eventually fade away, except for Steven’s branding mark.

Amethyst was given some antibiotics to clear the Chlamydia and some painkillers for her fracture.

Steven’s gash was cleaned and stitched, his burn was cleaned and bandaged, his wrist was set and casted, and he was also given painkillers and antibiotics.

Dr. Mahashwaren even gave Pearl and Garnet vitamins for the kids, and a list of food items to promote growth and stronger bones, to add to their diet, to make up for the years they lacked it. She showed Garnet and Sapphire how to properly clean and bandage Steven’s burn, and promised to send Zircon her findings to help with her case against Miss Holly Blue.

The doctor’s visit had taken longer than expected. It was now three pm and everyone was hungry, and they still had to go drop off the prescriptions, and they still had to get some shopping done. As a result, they decided to go and eat some pizza at Fish Stew Pizza. Garnet and Pearl went and sat at a booth in the back, with the kids, as Ruby and Sapphire got in line to order for everyone. 

Steven sat on Garnet’s lap clutching her with his good hand, as usual, tired and getting comfy, while Pearl sat across from Garnet with Amethyst on her lap sleepily leaning against her front as they waited for Ruby and Sapphire. 

“It looks like we’ll have to stop the eating lessons until this comes off cutie pie” Garnet pointed to Steven’s newly casted forearm. 

“Okay” Steven yawned, cuddling into her as she held him.

As Sapphire and Ruby came and sat down, Pearl’s phone began to ring. Without looking at the caller ID, she answered it “Hello…things are going well…we’ve actually decided to make this permanent…if things go as planned…tonight? Let me ask.” Pearl turned to everyone. “My parents want us all to go over for dinner tonight, they aren’t going to take no for an answer” she informed, “They want to meet the kids.” 

Garnet looked down at the sleeping Steven in her arms, and then across the table to an also sleeping Amethyst “We shouldn’t stay too late, the kids need their rest, its been a crazy day for them.” Garnet said as Ruby and Sapphire nodded in agreement. 

With everyone on the same page, Pearl turned back to her conversation on the phone. “We’ll go but we can’t stay late, the kids need their rest…Okay, we’ll see you then…love you too…Bye.” Pocketing her phone, Pearl turned towards them again. “She said, since we can’t stay late, we’d have to arrive early. I think we will have to split up to get everything done in time.”

Garnet looked at her. “I agree.”

“Well…” Pearl said looking at Steven’s hold on Garnet, “It doesn’t seem like we’ll be able to separate you two.” 

“Or you two.”

They both smiled looking down at the sleeping children in their arms.

“Why don’t Pearl, Amethyst, and I go walk to the pharmacist and then shop for Amethyst while Ruby, Garnet, and Steven go shopping for him. Then, we can meet up at the car.” Sapphire suggested.

“There is a cute little girls store next to the pharmacy,” Pearl thought aloud, shrugging “Why not.”

Ruby looked down at the sleeping forms of Amethyst and Steven in Pearl and Garnet’s arms, noticing the smiles on their faces. “You are both going to be great parents…” she smiled. “You’re already changing their lives” Ruby said.

Garnet smiled “No…They are changing ours.” She countered, gently rubbing Steven’s cheek with her pointer finger.

Everyone smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be posting a picture of my Bubble Crown and Beard Garnet on Redbubble next week if you’re interested. You will be able to find the link on my tumblr as well. (My username is the same there). Let me know what you all think B)


	8. Shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, sorry this is later in the day than normal, but I had a bit of work to do. anyway, please enjoy ! also thanks for all the support and comments BD!!  
oh and I did upload the artwork of my Garnet from the last chapter on to Redbubble and is currently up for sale. you can find a direct link on my Tumblr account if you are interested BD

Sapphire, Garnet, Ruby, and Pearl sat at the booth, waiting for their order, discussing the different places that they should go to try and find some clothes for Steven and Amethyst, who were currently asleep in Pearl and Garnet’s arms. 

“When did you two get those little ones?” a short elderly woman, with a big bun of grey hair wearing big round spectacles, asked as she placed their order on the table in front of them.

“Oh Hello Nanefua, these are our new foster kids, Steven and Amethyst,” Pearl introduced gesturing to each of them with a nod of her head.

“Poor dears. It looks like they’ve had a rough go at it wherever they were,” She commented, noticing the bruising. “It looks like the stars are finally smiling down on them, now that they are with you,” she smiled. “Enjoy!” She said, returning to the kitchen behind the counter.

The food looked delicious. The smell of freshly made pizza rose in steamy hot waves among them. The cheese still sizzling with the promise of stringiness, and topped with a double layer of pepperonis made everyone’s mouth water.

The aroma slowly roused the sleeping amethyst as Garnet gently woke Steven. Amethyst sniffed the air with her eyes closed as Steven’s tummy growled.

“Hehe well I guess it is safe to say they’re going to enjoy this” Ruby chuckled as she reached for the hot sauce, passing Sapphire the ranch dressing for their meal, then passing both to Garnet. 

“What is it it smells so goooood” Amethyst asked.

Pearl smiled knowingly “why don’t you both try it?” She offered, placing a slice on each plate and passing them around the table, everyone waiting to see their reactions before enjoying their own slices.

Amethyst slowly lifted the pizza to her mouth and took a bite, and froze.

“Amethyst are yo…”

“This ...is awesome! Steven! Steven Steven taste it” She blurted out excitedly, rolling her pizza slice into a taco and stuffing her face happily.

“Amethyst be careful, you’re going to choke!” Pearl fretted.

“Here Cutie Pie, this one you can eat with your hands,” She said sliding over the plate with a smirk.

Steven picked up the pizza with his good hand and took a small bite playing with the stringy cheese that stayed attached to the other end of the slice. Then his eyes went wide and sparkly and he started to bounce in Garnets lap as if his whole body was vibrating, his face a giant smile making everyone smile as they started to eat together, enjoying the starry-eyed reaction the kids sported at their first taste of the common food. 

When they were done with their meal, they split off to get some shopping done, by Four-thirty, Ruby and Garnet hadn’t really had that much luck in finding anything for Steven. They had found some basics though. They had found some shorts, a new pair of jeans, some undies, some socks, one pair of shoes, and some sandals, but they hadn’t found any shirts. They had tried every store. The only store left, was the T-Shirt Sop. Inside, they had all types of silly shirts, but not much in Steven’s size. They weren’t having much luck and Ruby thought that they were going to have to go home empty-handed. 

Then, From Garnet’s arms, Steven pointed at a dusty box in the corner with a sign that read “$5”. They walked over and Ruby opened the box. Inside, were a whole bunch of pink shirts, with a big yellow star in the center, in different sizes, about twenty to a size. Ruby pulled out the shirt to show Steven, and she swore she saw his eyes actually turn into stars themselves. With one in hand, they went to the changing room.

Garnet smiled, it was a perfect fit, and he looked adorable, and he liked it.

“Come to think of it, most of the clothes Pearl and I have almost always had stars on them… funny”, she thought.

“ ‘The stars are finally smiling down on them’ “ Nanefua’s voice echoed in her mind. 

“It looks like we found the perfect fit,” she said smiling.

When they went to go pay, the man at the counter said, “I am not allowed to sell you that shirt on tis own, it’s five dollars for the box or nothing.” 

“Why?” Ruby asked already annoyed with the man. 

He shrugged “ The owner said some musician came in about three years ago and gave them to him. They haven’t sold and he just wants them gone.”

“We are willing to pay the five for just the one,” Ruby insisted.

Still, the man was being unreasonable. “It’s five for the box. Take it or leave it,” he countered, raising his voice a bit.

Steven flinched in Garnet’s arms hiding his face in her neck, shaking. 

Garnet didn’t want him to be uncomfortable or around an unnecessary argument between her mum and this man. So, she quickly paid the five dollars for the box, asked Ruby to carry it, and left as quickly as possible. She glanced at her watch. She still had some time to make one last stop.

Meanwhile, Pearl and Sapphire had found Amethyst some shirts in different colors, black, grey, white, but mostly purple, some shoes, some undies, some pajamas, some socks, some jean shorts, some hair bands, some hair clips, and three pair of leggings with purple stars at the knees. Currently, they were busy raiding the pharmacy. In hindsight, they should have left Garnet and Ruby to handle the Pharmacy. Pearl was a natural worrier, and Sapphire liked to prepare for the future and liked to have things on hand for worst-case scenarios. When their prescriptions were filled out, they paid and quickly made their way back to the car.

When Pearl and Sapphire got to the car, with what they had purchased, Garnet and Ruby were loading the car with their load. When they saw the amount that both groups had purchased, they all laughed.

“I think we both overdid it,” Pearl laughed out.

“Well I can explain if you want,” Garnet offered good-naturedly.

“Plus everything in that box was only five dollars” Ruby added.

“Well, I can’t say the same for all of this,” Pearl handed Garnet the bags of medical supplies. 

“But it will get used at some point” Sapphire stated.

After the car was loaded, Garnet looked at her watch. “We should get going if we want to get to your parents’ house before six,” She informed. 

Quickly, they piled into the car and were on their way.

“Where are we going,” Amethyst asked from her spot on Sapphire’s lap.

“We are going to see my parents for dinner,” Pearl replied from the driver’s seat.

“Why?” Amethyst asked with childlike curiosity.

“Well, they wanted to meet you and Steven.”

“Why?”

“ Because they know that Garnet and I care about you two” 

Amethyst smiled and started playing with Sapphire’s shirt. “Like Ruby and Sapphire?” she asked making them all smile.

“Yes.” 

Steven nervously pulled on Garnet’s shirt, from her lap, to get her attention.

“Yes, Steven?”

He looked at her with uncertainty in his eyes. “Safe?” he asked.

“ Yes Steven, of course, they are. I promise,” she assured. 

Satisfied with her response, he laid his head back down on her chest.

Garnet could tell that he truly trusted her. She was staring out the window when she felt his tiny hand lift away from clutching her shirt. He pulled her free hand into his two hands and placed it in his lap. Silently she watched. With his casted hand, he tried his best to hold onto her thumb. As he opened her palm with his good hand, he gently started tracing the lines in her hand for a while. Then, he placed his palm on hers. They both marveled at the size difference between the two. His hands were so tiny, even with his fingers spread out wide; her palm alone was bigger than his hand in its entirety. Slowly he moved his hand and wrapped it around her trigger finger; her finger was still longer than the width of his hand. Granted, her hands were big, but it still truly amazed her. She found herself wondering how small he must have been as a baby. Then, he put his good hand under hers and lifted it to the side of his face. Her heart swelled at the simple action. With his good hand, he kept hers in place. He looked so peaceful with his head on her chest as she cupped his cheek with his eyes closed, relishing in the feeling. 

“He has probably never been held like this before,” she realized. It made her sad. “Every baby gets to be held like this.” The fact that this was new to him, spoke volumes to the degree of neglect, both emotionally and physically, that he and Amethyst had endured while in the hands of Holly Blue.

She hadn’t realized that she had shed a tear until she felt Sapphire’s hand on her shoulder.

“Honey, are you okay?”

Steven’s hand found its way to her face, wiping away the stray tear. “don cry Garnet,” he said as Amethyst leaned on her arm from Sapphire’s lap in an attempt to comfort her. Pearl carefully watched from the rearview mirror, and Ruby turned her head from the passenger’s seat. 

“These kids are going to be the death of me,” she thought.

“I’m fine. Don’t worry about me,” she replied.

Still, Amethyst and Steven didn’t move from their positions until they reached their destination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! let me know what you think, also feel free to ask me anything


	9. Pearl's Parents (part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy. Please let me know what you think or if you have any questions.thanks for sticking around, we aren't even close to being done. BD

“We are here,” Pearl announced as she put he car in park, her family’s house stretched out before them through the windshield. It was a two-story house, painted a light yellow with white trim doors, shutters, and accents and entirely surrounded by pink and blue flowers made complete with a white picket fence. 

“Pretty,” Steven said looking out the window, he could see butterflies and different birds flitting and flapping among the flowers though he didn’t know what they were.

Ruby turned around in the passenger’s seat to face the kids. “Ready?” she asked with a kind smile.

At that, Amethyst suddenly became very interested in her lap, and Steven buried his face in Garnet’s chest. They were obviously nervous, and clearly weren’t used to meeting new people, something that everyone had forgotten to take into consideration while making the decision to agree to this visit. They frowned. They’d all have to introduce the kids to everyone slowly in the future, but for now “Any ideas,” Ruby asked.

“Maybe I should go in and prep them. That way they don’t do anything that will accidental scare them, like I did,” Pearl suggested, thinking about her first interaction with the kids, and then about her parents. “This all might be a bit to overwhelming all at once”

Feeling Amethyst and Steven stiffen at the mention of their support system splitting up, “Why don’t we all go together,” Garnet suggested 

“How does that sound?” Pearl asked the kids, finally catching on to their momentary distress.

Amethyst and Steven both nodded all be it hesitantly, and everyone piled out of the car. Once out of the car, they headed slowly to door together, momentarily distracted as Amethyst started to chase something fury in the flowers. 

Pearl fretted tailing behind her, “Amethyst be careful” she snatched her up in her arms before she could touch the critter.  
“Awww but it looked fuzzy” She pouted arms still outstretched towards the direction of the little animal. 

“We don’t play with wild animals Amethyst, they bite and carry diseases. I don’t want you to get sick or hurt” She explained.

Meanwhile Steven and Garnet were being circled by butterflies, but after hearing Pearl talk, he screamed as they tried to land on him.” Don’t bite!”

Garnet calmed him, “It’s alright Steven, their just butterflies, they can’t hurt you” She promised extending one of her arms for Steven to see. A big beautiful butterfly landed on her palm. She brought it closer to herself so that Steven could admire the gentle creature. After a minute he looked at it with his big innocent eyes making Garnet smile. She could see the curiosity and wonder in those wonderful eyes as he tied to pet it, letting loose a small gasp from his mouth as it took off in the air to join its brothers and sisters around them enveloping them in a kaleidoscope of colors. Again a few tried to land on him but this time he giggled hugging her tighter before they dispersed and flew away. 

Sapphire and Ruby laughed smiling at it all, then once everyone was together again, Pearl rang the doorbell, and almost immediately someone opened the door for them. To her surprise, it was her mother, Mira Blue, who opened the door in a blue shirt and jean shorts, with a blue diamond ring on her finger, apparently out of her usual attire. 

“Hello everyone. Come in,” she greeted, holding the door open for them. Once inside, she closed the door behind them. 

Steven was still in Garnet’s arms, and Amethyst was now in Pearl’s.

“So, Who might you two be,” she asked.

Steven looked to Garnet for reassurance. When she nodded, Steven and Amethyst answered in small voices.

“m Steven.”

“And I’m Amethyst.”

“Well, It is very nice to meet you two. My name is Mira Blue, but sometimes People call me Blue, or Blue Diamond,” she introduced.

“Why,” they asked in unison.

“Well, I guess it’s because my last name is Blue, but mostly it is because of my ring. It has a blue diamond on it. We each have one to feel more connected. See,” she answered holding out her hand for them to see. “Hello Pearl, Garnet, Ruby Sapphire,” she greeted “It is nice to see you all again, we should really do this more often.” She smiled.

“Hello mom,” Pearl returned, “I’m surprised that you are the one that opened the door, I was expecting Pink”

“Yes, Well everyone is very excited, but we didn’t want to scare anyone accidentally,” she explained. “Why don’t you all go sit on the couches in the living room and I will go let everyone know that you are here.” Mira suggested. 

As suggested, they made their way to the living room, and sat down on the couch. Garnet took the corner with Steven on her lap, still clinging to her. To her right, Pearl sat with Amethyst leaning on her front, using her as a chair. Then, it was Sapphire followed by Ruby. 

“My mom likes you two already,” Pearl happily stated.

“How do you know?” Amethyst asked, looking up at her.

“Well, She is my mom.” She answered. “Now you just need to meet my other moms.”

At that, Amethyst turned around and looked at Pearl confused. “How many?”

“I have four moms, so that means that you still need to meet three.”

“But Garnet only haves two. Pearl thas not fair. Why you haves four,” Steven questioned as Pearl’s mothers walked in ahead of them, silently watching the interaction.

Pearl blinked few times. “I don’t know how to respond to that.” She said, as Sapphire smiled and Garnet and Ruby laughed.

“It’s okay Steven,” Garnet assured.

“But is not fair” he insisted.

She smiled. “Well Steven, Pearl and I both got really lucky. Some people don’t get to have a mum. Others only have one, but I got two and Pearl got four,” she explained smiling, “Plus we are married… so we share, so technically we both have six.”

“ She’s right Steven, Pearl is ours now too,” Ruby added form the other end of the couch.

“Oh… So share makes it fair?”

Everyone smiled.

“You got it Cutie Pie,” Garnet said, booping his nose, making Steven giggle, and cuddle back into her chest, hugging her close. “How about you little Puma, Do you get it,” She asked, and Amethyst nodded.

After they were sure that the interaction that had been taking place before them was over, Pearls mothers smiled to each other, and Mira announced their arrival.

“I’m back,” She said, making everyone lift their heads in her direction.

Steven and Amethyst stiffened in Pearl and Garnet’s laps as all four women stood before them.

They had met Mira, with her long so-black-it-looked-blue-hair with two long streaks of white hair framing her face. Next to her, was a woman with a pixie cut. It was a beautiful silver color with dark roots. She was wearing a grey suit shirt and white suit pants. On her hand she was a diamond ring. On her side, was another woman, this one was a dirty blond, her hair uncommonly set free across her shoulders, who was wearing a short sleeved yellow shirt and black pants, a yellow diamond on her finger. Finally on the other side of Mira, was another woman. She had a messy bun, barely containing her pink hair, wearing a long sleeved loose fitting pink shirt, and blue jean shorts, sporting a pink diamond on her hand. She was eagerly bouncing on the balls of her feet.

“Steven, Amethyst, these are my moms,” Pearl introduced. She turned towards them. “Why don’t you all introduce yourselves,” Pearl suggested, “One at a time.”

“Why don’t you go first,” Mira directed towards the woman with the silver hair. 

She nodded, slowly stepping forward. “Hello, My name is Luna, Luna White, but some people call me White or White Diamond,” she kindly greeted, stretching out her hand for a shake. 

Steven and Amethyst flinched back, pressing themselves closer to Garnet and Pearl.

Quickly she lowered her hand, noticing all their injuries for the first time. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you,” Luna apologized. 

“It’s okay,” Pearl and Garnet reassured the kids.

“Is Pearl being nice to you two,” She asked.

“Mooooom” pearl complained, blushing.

That got Steven and Amethyst giggling and nodding. 

“Good,” she said, satisfied that she got them to giggle, she took her place next to Mira again.

Taking her place next was the lady in yellow. “Hi, I’m Chief Zandra Gold, but sometimes people call me Yellow or Yellow Diamond,” she said taking a seat on the table in front of them.

Steven scrunched up his face in confusion and asked, “Your name is Chief?”

Everyone smiled at the cute confusion.

“No, it’s just Zandra Gold,” she replied.

“Then why chief?”

“I guess it is because that is what they call me at work. It is like a tittle, so that people know that I am in charge,” she replied.

“What do you do,” Amethyst asked.

“I work with Ruby and Garnet. We protect people and catch bad guys,” she said looking over their injuries, “like the person who did that to you.” She pointed to Steven’s cast.

“Cool,” Amethyst said eyes wide and bouncing a little.

Steven turned and looked at Garnet all starry eyed, “Garnet Ruby is it true,” he asked, looking between the two.

“Yup!” Ruby smiled.

“I told you everyone here was safe,” Garnet replied with a smile.

“Can I help,” Steven asked excitedly.

Garnet Zandra and Ruby laughed, while the others smiled.

“Maybe when you’re older cutie pie,” Garnet replied, ruffling his hair affectionately.

Zandra went back and stood with Luna and Mira, as the woman in pink stepped forward, kneeling in front of them. “Hello,” she said excitedly, “I am Pearl’s last mom. My name is Linnea Rose, but People call me Pink or Pink Diamond sometimes,” she greeted.

Slowly, Steven released Garnet’s shirt, and reached out and gently grabbed bundle of hair that had escaped the messy bun atop her head. She froze, not wanting to startle him as he examined it in his hand.

“Never see pink hair before … is pretty,” he said releasing her hair and grabbing ahold of Garnet’s shirt again.

“Actually, my hair is brown, but I like to change t to pink.”

Amethyst gasped. “Really?”

“Yup,” she answered.

Then, Amethyst turned around in Pearl’s arms excitedly. “ Pearl, Pearl!?” Amethyst asked, “Can you change mine?”

“You want to change your hair?” She asked, surprised. 

Amethyst nodded.

“Maybe when you’re older my little puma,” Pearl replied. 

“Promise?”

“I Promise,” She agreed.

Garnet’s shirt was released, as Steven started to mess with his belly. Having taken notice, she asked, “Steven does your bandage itch?” He nodded, continuing to try and relieve the itching by scratching. “Steven please don’t scratch, you might hurt yourself,” she said offering a hand, “Here, take my hand so you don’t scratch.” He took it, hugging it to his chest. “I am so sorry Steven. I guess we were so busy trying to get everything that we forgot to change it,” Garnet said mentally kicking herself for the oversight. 

“Is he hurt,” Mira asked, catching on to the conversation between the two.

Garnet sighed. “That’s an understatement.”

Pearl nodded sadly. 

“Well, I am sure that we have what you need. We keep the house fully stocked because of Zandra’s work, and because Linnea is accident-prone. Would you like me to get you our first aid kits” Luna offered.

Garnet replied with a, “Yes, Please.” 

Linnea pouted. “I’m not accident-prone,” she mumbled.

“I’ll be back,” Luna said going to go get the first aid it.

“Yes you are sweetie.” Mira said patting Linnea.

Linnea pouted further, and crossed her arms.

The others laughed good-naturedly.

“Pearl do you mind if we switch spots, so that I can help Garnet change Steven’s bandage,” Sapphire asked.

“Of course,” Pearl said, picking Amethyst up, standing so that Sapphire could move over, as everyone crowded around in order to see. 

“Okay Cutie Pie, I need you to lay down so that my mum and I can remove your bandage. Okay,” Garnet informed.

Obediently, Steven stretched over Garnet’s lap. Since Garnet’s hands were going to be occupied, and she was the closest, Zandra gently took Steven’s hand and said, “You can squeeze my hand if it hurts, or if you get a little nervous,” she offered. 

He nodded, already starting to squeeze her hand with surprising strength, as Garnet slowly pulled back his shirt revealing the bandage over his bellybutton. Gingerly, she began to peal away the strips of medical tape as Luna walked back in and handed the large kit over to Sapphire. Steven closed his eyes shut tight, and squeezed Zandra’s hand as he pressed his face into Garnet’s abdomen, as the last of the tape came undone revealing the brand that Holly had made. 

As usual, everyone who was seeing the damage for the first time gasped audibly. Zandra looked pissed, Mira was on the verge of tears, Linnea was horrified, and Luna looked determined.

“Is There anything else that you need” Luna asked

“Actually, we could use a wet rag if it’s no trouble,” Garnet replied, taking the moment to stroke Steven’s hair affectionately in an attempt to comfort him.

“Of course. Pearl” Luna said, wordlessly asking her to accompany her.

Pearl nodded in understanding. “I will be right back,” she told Amethyst as she passed her over to Ruby and followed her mother into the kitchen.

“I like them,” her mother began, “They don’t deserve what hey have been through.” She turned to face Pearl fully. “Your mother’s and I will help you in any way that we can. I know that I can help speed up the process for you and Garnet,” she said with a smile. 

“Really!?” Pearl asked excitedly.

“Of course, I am a judge it shouldn’t be to hard, I have many favors that I can call in. Plus, I can tell that you and Garnet really care for them, and they seem to have imprinted on the both of you… I am happy for you two…. Those two … they truly are something special. They can make everyone around them happy,” She continued, as she searched for a clean rag. “I think that you and Garnet are meant to have those two in your lives. It’s as if the stars themselves are smiling at the fact that you all have found each other.” She mused, finally finding a rag suitable enough so that they could use.

“Funny, you’re the second person to say something similar,” Pearl commented, thinking back to Nanefua.

“Well, I have never seen anyone in that room, take to anyone that quickly, not including everyone finding each other …myself included,” She admitted, wetting the rag and squeezing out the excess water into the sink. “I will call Zircon in the morning, the fact that you two are certified to be foster parents, and already are to them, should be a big help in trying to speed things up for you two.” She finished, hugging Pearl.

“Thank you mom.”

“It’s nothing.” She shrugged and headed back to the group with the wet rag in hand and Pearl trailing close behind. 

Once they received the wet rag, Garnet and Sapphire quickly cleaned and bandaged Steven the way Dr. Mahashwaren had taught them. Once that was done they all gathered at the dinning table, where Linnea and Mira set freshly made dinner on the table. They all sat together, with Luna, Linnea, Mira, and Zandra sitting on one side of the table, and Ruby, Sapphire, Garnet, and earl on the other. Steven and Amethyst were sitting in Garnet and Pearl’s laps.

Everyone enjoyed seeing Pearl and Garnet interact with Amethyst and Steven, Linnea and Mira loved seeing everyone enjoying the food that they had slaved over, and everyone talked. 

At one point, Steven got Pearl and Garnet to laugh uncontrollably, when he asked their mothers where Garnet and Pearl came from. None of them were ready to answer the “where do babies come from” question at all. All six of them were internally freaking out trying to think of an answer to his question as Pearl and Garnet tried in vain to contain their laugher.

Panicked, Ruby blurted the first thing that came to her mind. “They come from…uhhh… The Ground! They come from the Ground!” She practically blurted out.

“The ground?” Amethyst asked.

Ruby shifted in her seat, turning red. “Yu…Yup” She said nervously. “One day your walking…umm…. and if the earth thinks that you are worthy enough ‘POP! The earth gives you a baby.” She laughed nervously, “That’s why they call it Mother Earth.”

Everyone burst out laughing, but Steven and Amethyst seemed to buy into it, so they continued to eat and talk of other things amongst themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for reading!!! And thank you to everyone who’s left a comment or a kudos, it makes my week knowing I was able to bring y’all some joy


	10. Pearl's Parents (Part2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, everyone!! Thanks for the wonderful comments on the last chapter!! Yall are the best!! Anyway, I have a bit of news. first off, I will be posting a small chapter (500-1000 words) for Christmas as my gift to you. second, I will be without a computer for a bit after Christmas because my family is going to have a get-together and id like to go with them, so, unfortunately, I won't be able to post again until I get back, but I promise i am coming back and I do have some more chapters coming your way. I don't know when ill get back, but I do post posts on Tumblr of when I upload a chapter if you're interested. Anyway, feel free to ask me anything and let me know what you think! again thank you all for being awesome.

After a while, everyone finished eating, and Ruby and Linnea went to go play with Amethyst. As Steven slept peacefully in garnet’s arms, everyone conversed around the table.

“He seems to have become quite attached to you Garnet,” Mira commented, noticing how Steven cuddled up to Garnet’s chest and clung to her, even in his sleep.

Garnet smiled down at Steven’s sleeping form in her arms as she held him close, the way she had in the car earlier.

“It seems like you are a natural at this,” Luna said with a smile.

“You’re going to have a hard time coming back to work,” Zandra stated with a knowing smile on her face.

Garnet sighed, knowing that it was going to be the case. in truth, she had grown attached to Amethyst and Steven something fierce. They were so innocent and pure, like little cinnamon rolls all sweet. and they had managed to stay that way despite the horrors they’ve seen and had to endure. She wanted nothing more than for her and Pearl to be able to be allowed to love and care for these two, to watch them learn and grow, to show them that the world is full of beauty and not just darkness, to protect them with everything they had. She wanted to be theirs just as much as they were hers, she wanted pearl and herself to be their mothers.

“He hasn’t left your arms all day,” Sapphire said 

Garnet was surprised. Thinking about it, she realized he had been in her arms all day, except for when Dr. Mahashwaren did some tests, even when he was trying on clothes; He hadn’t wanted to leave her arms. “Well, after everything he has gone through, I think that I just make him feel safe…and after spending his whole life with that woman… he is probably a bit touch starved,” she defended, looking at him sadly, the reality of her words sinking in.

“What is their story?” Zandra asked, curious about their past, after having seen some of their injuries and wanting to know everything she could about her hopefully soon to be grandchildren.

“They have only opened up to us a little bit…but what we have been told, and what we’ve discovered…” she shivered, letting her sentence hang, as she held Steven closer, unable to continue.

Sensing her reticence, Pearl took over for her. “What do you want to know?”

“How old are they?” Mira asked, wanting to start off with something easy.

“Well, Amethyst is six, and Steven is three,” she answered, grateful for the ease in the question.

“They are quite small for their ages,” Mira noted.

“Yes, well that’s just one of the many byproducts of the neglect that they went through,” Pearl said with clear disdain in her voice, obviously upset about Steven and Amethyst’s previous situation.

“What exactly was their previous situation like, and how long were they in it?” Zandra asked, her work instincts taking over.

“As Garnet said, we only know a little bit…but I will tell you what we do know.” Pearl paused, taking a moment to look at Steven in Garnet’s arms and sneaked a glance over her shoulder to Amethyst who was still playing. She turned back to them. “Where should I start?” She thought aloud.

“Who were they placed with before you?” Luna asked.

“All that we know right now is that her name is Holly Blue.”

Mira raised an eyebrow at the name. “Holly … you said her last name was Blue? Have they told you about what it was like with her?” Mira asked.

At this, Pearl hesitated. the truth in her answer hard to voice. It was as if speaking of it made it all the more real, whereas on the other hand in not speaking of it she could pretend and wish that they had had it better.“ We know that they were only fed once a day.” she replied in a small voice, “ They were never allowed to leave the house. They slept on the floor together in a locked room. … And we know that she liked to hurt the kids, especially Steven.” she finished, raising a hand to his curly hair ad drawing circles in it.

“How?” Linnea asked in a small voice.

Pearl’s hand stilled its motion on Steven’s scalp and returned to her side as she scooted closer to Garnet placing that same hand on her thigh. They both made eye contact momentarily before Pearl replied.

“From the bruises, we could tell that she hit them often. … From the o…open welts on their backs, we can tell she…whipped them. You all saw the burn… Steven was tied up, branded, and then knocked out. The only reason that they landed with us, is because someone reported his screams, but that’s not the worst of it…apparently she had men over to … to ‘hurt’ them.” Pearl finished.

“Have they seen a doctor,” Luna immediately asked, forgetting the proof in the form of a cast on Steven’s arm.

“Yes, that was one of the first errands we ran today,” Garnet reassured.

“What did the doctor say?” Zandra asked clearly pissed that something like this was happening in the city she was sworn and in charge of protecting.

Taking over once again, pearl supplied, “Amethyst has a fractured sternum, is recovering from a mild concussion and has chlamydia. Steven has a broken wrist, is recovering from a concussion, his branding is infected, and also has chlamydia. Both have a mix of old and new bruises along with those welt marks.”

“Please tell me that that monster is behind bars.” Zandra seethed.

“All we know is that Zircon is working on the case,” Pearl replied honestly.

“How long were they with her?” Zandra asked, still utterly royally vexed, eyes aflame and face contorted, feeling as though she and her officers had failed all these children so miserably.

“…They were there for … three years.”

“But that means” Mira began with a gasp her hand flying to her mouth.

“Yes,” Pearl said looking at Steven “Steven was placed with her after he was born.” She confirmed.

Just then, Steven Started to whimper and talk in his sleep. Squirming in Garnet’s arms he spoke, “N…No…Nooo”, shaking his head and gripping Garnet’s shirt with a force that turned his knuckles white.

They all turned their heads in his direction, ready to be of any assistance. However, Garnet instinctively started rocking back and forth in her chair, shushing him quietly. “Shhh…it’s okay Steven I am here and you are safe,” she repeated quietly in a soothing voice.

Almost immediately after she started speaking, his tossing ceased, his face relaxed, and he pressed into her chest a little more, once again in a peaceful state of sleep. 

Garnet smiled, stroking his cheek lovingly. When she was satisfied that he was okay, she lifted her head to find everyone at the table grinning at her. “What?” She asked.

“How did you know what to do,” Sapphire asked.

Garnet blushed. “I…I’m not sure. I felt like that was what he needed…I just reacted,” she tried to explain.

“As I said, you are a natural,” Luna said.

Changing the subject, Mira questioned, “Have you given any thought about putting Amethyst in Kindergarten yet, once school starts back up again?”

Garnet and Pearl blinked. “We actually haven’t even thought about that yet” Pearl replied sharing a look with Garnet. “I suppose we should” Pearl mused.

“Well when you have the okay to keep them, let me know. I am sure that I can help you get Amethyst in if that is what you both decide,” Mira said.

Pearl and Garnet both frowned at the thought of not being able to keep Amethyst and Steven. 

Pearl leaned on Garnet’s shoulder, looking down at a sleeping Steven in her wife’s arms  _ “How could they ever belong to anyone else.” _

“You both look so happy,” Linnea said, walking in with Ruby carrying a half-asleep Amethyst in her arms behind her.

Pearl outstretched her arms, wordlessly asking for Amethyst. 

Ruby complied, handing her over to Pearl, and then taking her spot next to Sapphire.

With their kids in their arms and their chairs moved flushed with each other, Pearl and Garnet leaned into each other, shoulder to shoulder. Then, they turned their heads to one another, sharing a smile between themselves, foreheads touching for a minute before their lips met for a simple yet passionate kiss before both pulled away smiling. Then, Pearl rested her head in the crook of Garnet’s neck. Garnet leaned her head on Pearl’s in response. Both were utterly content, smiling like dorks to themselves. It just felt right to them.

All six mothers smiled, their heart’s swelling, mirroring the happiness of their own two children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading BD !!!


	11. Pearl's Parents (Part 3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone BD Happy Holidays!!! I hope you have a wonderful time!! Anyway I just wanted to post this small chapter as my gift to y’all for sticking around and being amazing!! Enjoy!!  
Also a small reminder that I’ll be with family and without a computer for a bit, but I will be back this new year and I’ll post a post on tumblr of when the next chapter is up B)  
Let me know what y’all think!!

After a few more minutes of conversing with each other, they all moved to the couches. Pearl and Garnet sat next to one another, as they had at the table, leaning back on the couch as the conversations continued around them. Gradually it all faded away as they accidentally fell asleep smiling forgetting the time. Pictures were happily taken without hesitation before a blanket was placed lovingly on top of them. They were left there to rest as their mothers retired for the night; Ruby and Sapphire taking the guest room in case either Pearl or Garnet woke up. That way, they would be able to move up to Pearl’s room and sleep in an actual bed.

Which is exactly what happened at around two am, when Pearl woke up needing to pee.

Pearl yawned, her neck aching, “mmmmhm, must’ve fallen ‘sleep” she yawned again. Stretching her neck out, she turned to the weight on both her shoulder and lap and smiled chuckling a bit. Garnet was snuggled up to her shoulder, Glasses askew on her face, revealing a single closed eye, and her hair indented in random places. Her grin widened at the sight before her and placed a feather-light kiss upon her lover’s peaceful forehead. Then, she looked down at her lap. Amethyst was sprawled across bothe sets of laps mouth hanging open, perfectly content. And in Garnet’s arms, Steven lay curled, one of his shoes somehow missing, and a blanket around their knees.

She smiled all to herself... _ I could get used to this _, she thought. Gently she woke up Garnet.

Garnet stirred, blinking away the sleep from her eyes and straightening her glasses on her face. “What happened? What time is it?”

“ I think we fell asleep on the couch, they must not have wanted to wake us” Pearl supplied.

“So much for getting home at a reasonable hour” Garnet yawned, looking over the kids. “Where’s Steven’s shoe?” she asked, brows and lips pursed in sleepy confusion.

“I … I don’t know, but we can look for it in the morning. we should go up to my old room so Amethyst doesn’t roll off of us and so we don’t hurt ourselves. Also, I have to pee”

Garnet nodded silently, and slowly they made their way up to Pearl’s room, kids in tow. Carefully they placed the kids in the middle of the bed and gingerly removed their socks and shoes. After that was done, they took off their own shocks and shoes, removed their bras, and then went to the restroom to brush their teeth and relieve their bladders before getting onto the bed.

Garnet took the right side, next to Steven, placing her visor on the nightstand next to her as Pearl took the left side. They made sure that they could feel each other before drifting off to sleep once again.

“Love you my Pearl” Garnet mumbled.

“I know Garnet, you tell me every night and every morning.” she smiled, “I love you more”

“Impossible” she breathed, as they both finally found sleep.

__

It was almost nine o’clock, and Zandra, Linnea, Ruby, Sapphire, Mira, and Luna were all dressed and downstairs in the process of starting breakfast before Zandra, Luna, and Ruby had to head out to work. 

“Are you sure? I can just have Sapphy drop me off. I don’t want to be any trouble.”

“It’s really no trouble Ruby. We work together, plus Garnet, Pearl, and Sapphire are going to need the car. It has all the stuff you all bought yesterday, and it will save Sapphire from dropping you off and having to come back and pick everyone else up.” Zandra insisted, “We can leave after we eat,” She finalized.

Form behind the morning paper, Luna asked, “Where do you think you are going Linnea?” catching her trying to sneak off out of the corner of her eye.

Linnea stopped in her tracks and turned around feigning innocence. “I am just going to go see if Pearl and Garnet are up yet so that I can ask them what they would like for breakfast,” she lied. 

“ I know that you just want to go see Peal and Garnet asleep with the kids,” Luna said.

“Well … then why did you ask me if you already knew the answer to your question,” She returned, pouting. 

“Let them sleep.”

“I won’t wake them,” she defended.

“You know that she is going to do it anyway,” Mira said sporting a fond smile.

“It’s just… They looked so happy yesterday. And those kids were just so adorable Luna,” she justified, no longer trying to keep up her previous pretenses, mumbling,” You all want to go see it too”, In a Matter-of-fact tone.

“We got to see Garnet asleep with the kids this past morning…It was adorable.” Ruby smiled.

“Fine” Luna said, giving in. “But if you are going, then we are all going, that way we can make sure that you don’t wake them.” She said, also wanting to see them for herself, _ and if Linnea was going anyway…_

Slowly they all made their way to pearl’s room and silently crept in. They all smiled at the adorable sight before them.

The tops of Pearl and Garnet’s foreheads were touching. Garnet was on the right, Pearl on the left, and both kids between them. Amethyst was cuddled close to Pearl’s chest, while Steven was cuddled to Garnet’s. Garnet and Pearl were each hugging them closely, their upper legs bent slightly upwards, with their lower legs entwined. They were literally forming the shape of a heart, with smiles on all of their faces, all piled on top of the covers. (obviously not having been able to pull back the covers with their arms full)

It truly looked like they belonged together. Both sets of mothers embraced each other as they kept their eyes on their own kids and how they held the children close. Steven and Amethyst, their future grandchildren, wear already a part of the family it just wasn’t official yet. They were all thinking it, when a sudden flash of light snapped them all out of it. Turning their heads towards the direction it came from, they all saw Linnea smiling behind a camera.

Luna and Zandra promptly scolded her “Linnea! What did I just say!” Luna quietly yelled as she helped Zandra drag her out of the room. 

Ruby and the others laughed as quietly as they could manage, slipping a blanket over the sleeping figures on the bed before they too slipped out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooo!! Chapter 11 is done!!


	12. Special Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! First of all Suprise!!!! And Happy Valentine's Day!!!!
> 
> I'm sorry I've been gone so long after I got back from vacation with the family, the internet wasn't working, turns out we needed a new router, the only internet I've had has been the data on my phone, and then, when I finally got the new router, I accidentally stabbed myself with an X-Acto knife in my hand and needed stitches.I'm back now though, a little behind but here. Anyway, I haven't given up or forgotten about this story, far from it B)
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter! Let me know what you think.
> 
> Notes* contrapposto – To stand with your hips and shoulders slanted in different directions, For example (right shoulder raised and left shoulder lowered, while your Left hip is raised and your right hip is lowered) creating a <, or > in the process.

Almost the whole week had passed before they spent the night at Pearl’s Parents’ house again, and the week itself had been wonderful. Luna and Zircon had started to help move the adoption process along, and everyone was getting to know the kids better. They were opening up more, learning more, and discovering what they should have known in Garnet and Pearl’s unconditional love and acceptance. The only thing that they really hadn’t done was going out too much. Steven and Amethyst were still uncomfortable around new people, and they were still healing from their injuries.,. so there wasn’t really a whole lot that they could do for now, and Garnet and Pearl didn’t want to expose them to something that they weren’t ready for, but just having them around had made everyone all the happier. The days with them were brighter, the smiles with them laster all the longer, and having them completed their family.

It was Garnet’s Last day off, and by the time she, Pearl, and the kids had woken up and come downstairs Zandra, Ruby, and Luna had already left for work, leaving Linnea, Sapphire, and Mira at the house with them. They had already eaten themselves, but that didn’t stop Linnea from making them breakfast, Mira from putting their clothes in the laundry room for a quick wash, or Sapphire from pulling out a change of clothes for each of them and even brought out the kids’ meds. 

“It’s about time that you all got up, I Set out some clothes for you all, but I had to pull out what you and Pearl had here because it seems like you both forgot to pack a change of clothes,” Sapphire said after helping to get the kids dressed in their clothes for the day. 

“What time did you all head to bed?” Mira asked as she returned to the kitchen from the laundry room.

“I think it was almost three in the morning actually” Garnet replied, as she quickly put on her clothes, scratching her head. 

“Steven and Amethyst somehow got their hands on some candy,” Pearl said raising her eyebrow and pointedly looking at Linnea, who smiled and continued to make them their breakfast guiltless and unperturbed.

“Well, that explains it” Mira smiled, shaking her head “Piiiink”.

“Whaaat?” Linnea replied finally feeling guilty, as her face began to match her hair

“By any chance do you all have any applesauce?” Garnet asked as she took out the kids’ morning meds along with a pill crusher (that Pearl and Sapphire had so prudently purchased.) 

“Sorry, No” Linnea apologized, frowning a bit..

“Hmmm… What about some bananas?”

“I’ll mash some up for you” Mira offered, as she and Sapphire took over the job of crushing and hiding the meds.

Once hidden, the kids were able to down their meds, and finish their breakfast without any trouble.

“So, what do you all have planned for today? ”Mira asked, once they all had finished eating. She turned to face Garnet, “It is your last day off of work right?”

Garnet frowned slightly pausing her movement, of helping Steven open up a bottle of water, before snapping back to reality. Zandra had been right; it was going to be very difficult to leave them. “It is,” she sighed.

“We hadn’t really planned anything; we don’t want to expose the kids to a whole lot of people just yet. We were thinking about taking them out to the beach since it is just right there, but they still have too many injuries right now. And there are just way too many people at Fun Land.” Pearl supplied as she began to collect the dirty dishes.

Garnet tilted her Head in thought and smiled after a brief minute. “I have, the perfect idea.” She turned towards Linnea and Mira. “Care to join in?” she asked them.

Linnea looked Positively excited, turning to Mira with wet pleading eyes.

“Why not,” Mira said rolling her eyes while sporting a grin on her face.

Garnet’s smile grew, “and everyone else can join us after they get back from work. We just need to get a few things,” She said, letting a little excitement leak into her usually even tone of voice.

Pearl crossed her arms over her chest, taking on a contrapposto* stance, and a small smile, “ What are you planning inside that head of yours” Pearl asked in amusement.

Garnet closed the distance between them and wrapped her arms around her wife. “Don’t worry, everyone is going to love it.” Bringing up her hand to the bottom of Pearl’s chin, she gently tilted her head as she lowered her own, meeting each other for a kiss, and pulling back with a smile.

After Garnet had made up her mind on what they were going to do that day, the day seemed to fly by. Everyone had been intrigued and wanted to help out, but every time that they had offered, Garnet insisted that she wanted it to be a surprise. She did, however; give Mira and Linnea instructions to meet them at their house, and to inform Luna and Zandra, while they made their way home.

Once home, Pearl, Garnet, and Sapphire unloaded the car and put everything away. After that was done, Garnet removed her visor and set to work getting everything that she thought they needed for her plan as Pearl and Sapphire watched over the kids. She gathered some blankets, a kite, some plastic containers, and some ice packs. She collected some plastic cups and plates, some dog food, some napkins, some wipes, some trash bags, a backpack, and a basket, along with a few other things. She was really getting excited and a little nervous. Biting her lip and stealing a glance, she could see that Sapphire and Pearl had opened up the couch, in the upper living room, and were on what was now a bed, watching cartoons with Steven and Amethyst in their laps lion demanding some attention between them. 

_ “I hope they like it.”  _ She thought as she stood there watching the four of them. She didn’t know how long she had been gazing at them, but she found herself smiling now, and her doubts were gone. It was amazing the effect they all had on her. _ “They’re going to love it.”  _ Snapping back to reality, she quickly stored some stuff in the refrigerator and loaded up the car with the rest. 

By the time she was done and had gotten everything loaded, it was almost three-thirty. With everything done, she climbed the stairs to the elevated living room to join everyone on the bed in front of the television. As soon as she sat on the bed and reclined next to a sitting Pearl, Steven climbed out of Sapphire’s lap and made his way over to her. She smiled as he placed his head over her heart, listening to its strong rhythmic beat, and outstretched his good hand across her in his version of a hug, closing his eyes contently as he started to drift off into a small nap. Garnet hugged him in return, placing a kiss on his curly head where it was resting under her chin. She continued to smile contently.

“You know, I love it when you get like this,” Pearl said with a smile of her own, turning towards her direction. 

“Like what?” Garnet returned, unable to stop herself from smiling.

“You are usually so serious, but when it comes to something that involves love, you become this big adorable dork.” Pearl giggled, biting the right side of her lip; Amethyst sleeping soundly across her lap.

“Only for you and the kids,” Garnet whispered, making Pearl’s face darken before their lips met.

“You’ve made me so happy Garnet.” Pearl happily sighed.

“I am one hundred recent certain that it’s the other way around,” She countered stealing another kiss. “I love you Pearl.” Garnet’s eyes shined with certainty and love, not a single shred of doubt to be seen.

“I love you too,” Pearl wholeheartedly declared.

*Ding* 

They both turned their heads as Sapphire pulled out her phone and read the message that she had just received. Turning towards them, Sapphire filled them in. 

“Ruby just sent me a text, She says that they all should be here within the hour,” she informed making Garnet smile.

True to her words, or in this case text, everyone arrived within the hour

“Oh my gosh! You all match!” Ruby gushed, just now having seen what Garnet, Pearl, Amethyst, and Steven were wearing, having left before they had gotten up and dressed for the day. Pearl was wearing some shorts and a blue shirt with a small star on the chest. Amethyst was wearing a purple shirt with black leggings that had stars on the knees. Garnet was wearing dual-colored leggings that were black and red with a crop top that had a big star on the right side that spanned from the middle of her back to the middle of her front. Steven was wearing his jean shorts and his pink shirt, the one with the big yellow star. 

They all looked down at what they were wearing and then at what everyone else was wearing and smiled because it hadn’t been planned. 

With everyone there, Garnet grabbed the stuff from the refrigerator as they each went to the restroom. Then, they all piled into the two cars to be on their way to Garnet’s mystery location. Garnet was driving in the lead with Luna following right behind them. 

After a good while, they were in the outskirts of Beach City and Ruby spotted a small lake, which had been nicknamed Dead Man’s Mouth, as they kept driving. “Uhmm…Garnet… where exactly are you taking us?” 

Garnet smiled driving off the side of the road and parking the car. “We are almost there,” she said as Luna did the same and parked right next to them.

As they all got out of their cars Zandra asked, “Where are we?”

“You’ll see,” garnet replied cryptically, as she opened the back of the car taking out everything that she had packed.

Everyone with a free hand to spare grabbed a few bags and followed Garnet as she started walking up the hill and into the tree line. “I found this place a while ago on a run, and I was saving it for a special occasion,” she explained smiling, “I thought this qualified”, she said looking at Amethyst and Steven taking everything in as they walked hand in hand with Ruby and Sapphire. 

“Wait… How far exactly do you run?” Zandra asked, already stunned.

Garnet smiled, chuckled, and shrugged. “It depends, sometimes I work out at the house, you know boxing, weights etcetera. Sometimes I swim, sometimes I run, and sometimes it is a combination so it varies each time.”

“But we are on the outskirts of the town,” Mira said with surprise.

“And here I thought that Yellow was the one who exercised a lot,” Linnea said in a teasing tone while facing Zandra, who rolled her eyes good-naturedly in response, shoving her a little in return.

Lion and Garnet kept at the head of the pack, safely leading the way threw the trees, stopping at what looked like and an arch made by two large trees with hanging vines as a makeshift curtain. Garnet smiled stepping aside with a big grin on her face raising her hands and ushering them threw behind Lion.

They all gasped at the beautiful scene before them. The trees had opened up to a large field of rare pink flowers, and the sky was just beautiful. They all stood there in awe as butterflies fluttered around them.

“That’s not even the best part,” Garnet said walking over to the other side of the sea of flowers and stopped. They all followed and stood alongside her.

“Garnet,” Pearl gasped. “It’s beautiful,” she said.

From where they stood now, they realized they were on a cliff overlooking all of Beach City as well as the ocean. The sky was a beautiful tapestry of colors as the sun went down. At the same time, a gust of wind picked up some of the pink flowers around them, making them dance in the air.

“Wow” Steven breathed, “It’s so pretty”, he said as Amethyst stared on.

Garnet smiled, “I wanted to show you both something that I thought was beautiful since you all weren’t allowed out of the house,” Garnet said looking at Steven and Amethyst who were now in Pearl and Ruby’s arms.

Steven outstretched his hands opening and closing them in Garnet’s direction, making grabby hands for her from Ruby’s arms, so she passed him over.

Garnet took him, shifting him to her hip with one hand, and hugging Pearl’s waist with the other; Pearl carrying Amethyst on her own hip. It was a perfect moment that they were all a part of. 

_ “A moment for the whole family,” _ Garnet thought. She took her eyes off of the beautiful horizon and onto something more beautiful to her eyes, “I thought we could all have a picnic, play in the field with the kids, and watch the stars come out,” she said looking directly at her wife in the eyes.

Misty eyed, Pearl replied, “Oh Garnet, that would be perfect.” Making Garnet smile before their lips met.

  
  


It was a perfect night. Linnea took lots of pictures. Lion gave Steven and Amethyst piggyback rides. Everyone played with the kids, flew some kites, ran around, ate some food, and all three couples got to spend some quality time together at some point. 

At one point, after Pearl and Garnet had lost themselves to a bit of slow dancing, Pearl found herself on top of Garnet kissing her madly. She was playing with the exposed skin of her abdomen, drawing nonsensical shapes with her finger teasingly. 

“P…Pearl” Garnet managed to get out, swallowing hard and pressing her knees together. “We aren’t … alone,” she reminded.

Pearl sat up, looking at Garnet below her. She was breathtaking. Gone were her perpetual shades, her hair strewn in all directions with flowers poking threw at different places, mismatched eyes lovingly gazed at her with blown pupils breathing heavy while bathed in the moonlight like some kind of fairytale goddess brought to life.

“You are so beautiful,” Pearl said caressing Garnet’s cheek as she bit the right side of her lower lip with a grin, her eyes playfully mischievous. “You know I don’t think I care that we aren’t alone,” Pearl said, slowly starting to lower herself back down. “Puma Pounce!” She stopped and looked up at just in time to see an Amethyst blur barrel into her, sending them both rolling down the hill in a fit of laughter.

Garnet sat up laughing at the adorableness of it all. Then, “Steven Bomb!” she turned around just in time to catch Steven, but also get sent rolling down the hill landing all together in a pile, laughing themselves breathless.

“I got you,” Steven said giggling.

“You got me,” Garnet said with a smile.

“And now you’re blind,” he said covering her eyes carefully with both his hands.

“Tiny hands, my only weakness,” she said grabbing his hands and kissing them both.

“Thank you, Garnet,” he said hugging her and looking out at the stars, as Pearl and Amethyst hug piled them both, doing the same.

Garnet chuckled, “Your welcome Cutie Pie”, ruffling his hair as he lay there on her chest, Pearl and Amethyst now in a similar position, doing her best to hug them all. 

“Shooting Star!” Linnea shouted.

“Quick everyone, make a wish!” Ruby yelled, and they all did. 

They stayed like that for a long time. Ruby and Sapphire lay on a blanket hand in hand, of to the right, and to the left Linnea, Luna, Mira, and Zandra were lying in a big pile, everyone looking out at the stars. Lion was lazily lying between the three groups, guarding them all. It was a night that they would never forget

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day !!!!


	13. Plans in the Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, I know it has been a while, but I just wanted to wish everyone a happy Easter if you celebrate it, and if not, then happy Sunday!! This chapter is a gift from me to you. I hope you like it. Let me know what you think. B)  
Also, there is some adult stuff in this chapter, it is my first time writing anything of the sort, but a friend told me to give it a try.  
Also, I send a major thanks to Notacutie for beta reading this chapter for me. You're awesome. BD

After that night, a few weeks had gone by. Steven and Amethyst had their follow up appointments with Dr. Mahashwaren; their chlamydia had cleared up, their concussions had resolved themselves, Steven’s wrist and branding were healing, and Garnet had reluctantly gone back to work. She and Ruby were sent off with tears in the mornings and greeted with warm hugs when they returned. Steven and Amethyst had started to give them all kisses, and they would all go out to eat with everyone on their lunch breaks, be it was either take out or home cooking at either their house or Pearl’s moms’ house. Pearl and Garnet had started to introduce them to more of the world, taking them out to different places like the movies and restaurants, but keeping it at that for now. Today, however, was going to be a little different. Garnet and Pearl had spent a better part of the night discussing it. 

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`

“Garnet, I think we need to start introducing the kids to other people.” Pearl had said, lying in bed as Garnet held her close. “They’ve been doing so well, but I don’t want them to be afraid of other people their whole lives”

Garnet turned her head. “ Hmm… what exactly did you have in mind?”

“Well, we could go into town and introduce them to a few people.” She replied, meeting her wife’s beautiful eyes in the safety of the dim lighting. “...Like Mr. Smily, and Mr. Fryman. He has kids too”

“It’s a good idea, Pearl,” She sighed, “but I don’t know…” She paused, hating the truth behind her next words. “Steven and Amethyst don’t really have any good experiences with men. Putting them into a situation like that might be a bit much for them to handle right now.” she finished, stroking Pearl’s cheek.

Pearl leaned into the soft touch, breaking eye contact for a minute. “You’re right.” She sighed, “I see your point. They’re going to have to interact with people at some point though. How do we prepare them for a world they’ve already found to be a cruel place?” She sighed again, leaning farther into Garnet’s hand.

Garnet placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. “I know, my love, and I agree with you. We need to prepare them, but maybe we can start them off with something a bit easier.”

Pearl nuzzled in closer. ”Okay, what did you have in mind?”

“Hmmm…” Garnet thought for a moment.  _ What can we do? Men are obviously out of the question so they would have to be female… someone they can trust. Who can they trust? Who do they trust now? Just us. What do any of us have in common? Oh! And we were going to have lunch anyway.  _ Garnet smiled. “How about this? Tomorrow when we meet up for lunch, we can invite someone we both know that the kids can trust.” She suggested. 

Pearl brought her own hand up to the hand caressing her face. “Okay, that sounds like a good idea. But who should we invite?”

Garnet’s smile widened. “Why don’t I invite my partner from the station to come and join us all?”

Pearl smiled in turn, already liking the idea as Garnet continued.

“The kids will see her uniform and won’t be so scared around her. They’ve seen our mums and I in the same uniform and trust us, and since we trust her, so will they.” She finished happily, bringing Pearl in closer to her.

“Oh, Garnet! That’s a great idea!” She smiled, moving to be on top of her and peppering her face with kisses repeatedly as Garnet chuckled. “And if all goes well, we can start introducing them to everyone at the station.”

“Hehe-” Garnet chuckled, rolling them over so that their positions were reversed. “Then we can work our way to everyone else.” She smiled.

“It’s perfect!”

_________~~~~~~~~~_________

“You’re perfect~” Garnet smiled, watching Pearl blush as she lowered herself to kiss along that perfect neck so beautifully exposed to her, delighting in the fact that pearl was already breathless, pressing her knees together and arching into every kiss, every suck, every lick… 

Garnet groaned.  _ Its been far too loooong _

“Wh- Wha…” Pearl swallowed thickly, trying to catch her breath as she felt her need grow, throbbing and getting wetter with every touch. “ Whe-When did um-” She tried to suppress a moan as Garnet gripped her hip. She could feel the resulting smile against her neck as she tried again. “Wh-When di-did you say your mothers would b-b-be-” The way Garnets body moved against her own, rubbing up against her with every movement, and yet keeping her weight off of her. She wanted to feel more. She bit her lip. “B-back with the k-k-kids again?” She finally managed to get out. 

“Two…Two hours’” Garnet replied, stopping for a moment just to add by her ear in a breathy voice, practically moaning out. “Oh, the things we could do in that time~” She squeezed Pearl’s hip, slowly letting her hand trail upwards along the perfect creamy expanse of her wife’s skin. “Pearl~” She breathed out, want and need heavily evident in her voice “… Let me love you?” She asked, making her way back to that beautiful neck. “Please~?”

“I-I … I’m here, Garnet.” She breathed out, grabbing onto Garnet’s hip and shoulder as she involuntarily arched up into her. “I’m all yours, j-just- “ She stuttered. “Let me feel you?” She practically begged. 

At that, Garnet found purchase in those perfect lips, slowly and gently at first. She brought up her other hand to the base of pearls neck as she let her body lower a bit more, feeling that body that was freely given to her, without her hands for now, and loving the sensation of Pearl’s hands fumbling their way under her pajama top, exploring her back. 

_ This woman, _ she groaned internally.

Their kisses became rapid and needy, faster and faster with every kiss, every second apart was too long.

“Garnet-“

Garnet went back to that neck under her, slowly working her way down and stopping at the collar of her shirt. In an unspoken agreement, they both stood and let Pearl slowly remove the articles of clothing in the way, Garnet kissing every expanse of skin as it became available to her, letting Pearl do the same in the process.

As Pearl stood before her, her breath hitched, it was always humbling to Garnet that she had ended up with this woman, beautiful both inside and out.  _ How did I get so lucky? _

Now that barriers between them were out of the way, Garnet slowly closed the distance between them, kissing those soft lips and then attaching herself to that neck. She wrapped her arms around Pearl, lowering them down to the bed as she made her mouth make its way down south, stopping to show love to every inch before her. She mapped her out with lips alone, licking, sucking, nipping, and squeezing those twin peaks.

“Keep doing th-th-that- Ah!”

Listening to every moan, every gasp, and every stutter, and relishing every response under her… It was intoxicating. She moved again, upwards this time, as one of her hands slowly trailed downwards, leaving the other in place (as requested). As soon as she made contact with both sets of lips, they swallowed the other’s resulting moans in a heated flurry of kisses. Pearl was so wet and ready for her, it was a wonder she had lasted so long. Gently, Garnet rubbed small circles around the swollen and throbbing bud in that great wetness, as Pearl showed her love in return, playing with her generous chest and squeezing her butt simultaneously. Everything was overwhelming, and as Garnet brushed over that nub, she used several fingers to penetrate her tight entrance, Pearl’s body spasming in ecstasy as a result.

“Garnet!” Pearl cried out in her wave of bliss.

Garnet didn’t slow her movements. She continued, intensifying and drawing out Pearl’s waves of pleasure as she continued to spasm under her. Little by little, she finally slowed her movements helping her love come down from her high, feeling her twitch one last time before she tasted the aftermath of her work. 

As Garnet lowered herself to lay beside her so they could rest, Pearl took the opportunity to mount her wife, kissing her breathless as Garnet grabbed her hips in response. Pearl chuckled. “You didn’t think I was done with you, did you?” She asked, breathless and needy, staring down at the goddess beneath her wondering how such a perfect paradox of a woman existed with eyes both brown and blue, full of patience and fury, both unspeakably strong and yet so utterly gentle. She was mesmerizing.

Just the sight of Garnet under her, breathing heavily, pupils blown, and face colored brightly biting her lip and shyly turning her gaze as the soft light glistened off her sweat riddled body had her slick, close, and throbbing again. Letting her weight fully rest atop her wife, they kissed, feeling each other, exploring the familiar tastes and feels that would just never get old. At a sloths pace, she moved downwards, licking off every drop of sweat, sucking every inch of skin and scraping its surface with her teeth in the process as a new layer formed on her neck. Their bodies moved against each other, every inch of their bodies touching and moving as one in one singular motion as Pearl continued downwards towards the bountiful, heaving chest. She attached herself to the first as she played with the other, alternating between the two as her movements switched between squeezing, licking, sucking, and flicking each hardened peak as the woman underneath her moaned, gasped, and arched into every movement.

“Ahhh-”

As she continued, she placed her leg in between the two massive thighs as she claimed a fist full of that perfect behind and gave it a firm squeeze. She placed her other knee at Garnet’s hip, letting Garnet wrap one of her legs around her as they started to thrust against one another at a hard pace.

“D-Don’t stop!”

Gasps and moan filled the space between them as they both felt that all too familiar pressure building inside of them. Forwards and back and forwards and back they continued loving each other’s bodies and seeking purchase in the lips of the other.

Pearl chose that exact moment to slip herself inside as Garnet did the same, both crying out in unison but not quite there yet as their body and hands took on a rhythm that had them both seeing stars. Loving each other, feeling each other. Connected in every way, fused and together as one, they came. Together, in a heap of sweat and bliss, they held each other close as they laid in their shared embrace, bodies lined with sweat and heaving as they both came back to Earth.

“I love you, Pearl” Garnet breathed, holding her closer and drawing nonsensical shapes along Pearl’s hip as the waves of pleasure started to weigh her body down and pull her into an easy sleep.

“I love you too, Garnet” Pearl yawned, nuzzling in closer as sleep called to her as well.

Garnet yawned as she spoke. “I’ll ask her to join us for lunch tomorrow”

Pearl nodded, half asleep already. “Remind me to do the la- * yawn* laundry in the morning”

“Mmhmm…” Garnet hummed, and in each other’s arms, sleep claimed them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think, BD Thank you for reading!!!!


	14. Shadows of the Past (Part1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, I am ALIVE hahaha. I am sorry for the long wait but I wanted to get further into the story before posting again, and then... Carona happened. I hope everyone out there is doing well and continues to do well in the future. I know this contagion has us all bored at home, so I hope this helps. the story will start to pick up in this chapter, and I'd like to know what you all think, and just how you all are doing. I would also like to thank you for keeping up with the story so far, y'all keep me going. BD

Garnet sat outside protected from the sunny day’s harsh rays, under the shade of an umbrella at a table, with Zandra, Ruby, and bismuth by her side just like She and Pearl had planned the night before. She stared at the screen of her Phone through shaded eyes as she typed out a message and sent it to Pearl with a *Whoosh *, receiving hers with a *Ding * :

    * **Garnet**: Zandra, Ruby, B, and I are sitting outside the Big Donut. We are under one of the tables with umbrellas for now. B) Where are you? * whoosh*

  * *Ding* **Pearl:** Sorry :( We went to the Pharmacy really quick to pick up some more bubble bath and some more bandages for Steven’s burn, but we are walking over right now :)

    * **Garnet:** Okay, No Problem. I Love You B) * Whoosh*

  * *Ding * **Pearl**: I Love You Too :) 

Garnet couldn’t help the smile that always slipped its way onto her face every time she read or heard those words from Pearl, and put her phone back in her pocket. “They are on their way over right now, they just had to make a quick pit stop.” She said, informing everyone there with her.

“What if I accidentally scare them?” The woman, sitting next to her, fretted. She was a big-boned woman, wide in the shoulders, stocky, and almost as tall as Garnet. Her hair was done in various cornrows, each with its own ribbon of a different color woven through it, giving her hair a rainbow appearance.

“Come on B, they’ll love you, you’re family, I trust you with my life, literally every day at work. We are practically sisters. They can tell who the good people are, trust me, you have nothing to worry about. ” Garnet reassured, giving her a playful shove.

“Jasper might just be right” she smiled “these kids are making you soft,” Bismuth said teasingly.

Garnet gasped in mock offense punching her arm good-naturedly.

“Beach city’s finest everybody” Ruby laughed.

“HAHAHAHA, We can’t help it, plus it's not Garnet’s fault…” she paused doing poorly to suppress the mischievous grin that was finding its way onto her face, “...her Ruby was showing HAHAHAHA” She countered, bursting into her signature contagious laughter, slapping the table, throwing her head back and grabbing her stomach. Everyone joined in with their own laugh.

“You are worse than my daughter” Ruby laughed.

“Just because I’m older doesn’t mean I can’t have my fun. Right G” She smiled, nudging her partner with her elbow.

“She does have a point” Garnet agreed with a smirk, though it didn’t stay on her face for long. 

“I’m guessing that that feeling isn’t gone yet, is it?” Bismuth asked, noticing how Garnet’s smile had slipped off her face faster than normal. 

“No, it hasn’t gone away yet,” she frowned, eyebrows meeting in obvious worry. 

“What feeling?” Zandra asked, curiosity taking over. 

“She thinks that something bad is going to happen, she says it’s a gut feeling” Bismuth supplied.

Ruby frowned, thinking of her wife, “Sapphy gets those feelings too.”

“I’m sure everything will be fine, it’s not like you can see the future. You are probably just subconsciously nervous about the kids liking Bismuth, she is your friend and Partner after all.” She offered,” Plus how often are you wrong?”

Bismuth tilted her head in thought, thinking of all the years She and Garnet had been partnered together, all the close calls her partner had saved her from, all of the hunches that had lead to the capture of many an offender, “Actually now that I think about it...” she paused, the mental theater of her memories coming to an end, “she’s never been wrong, in fact, those instincts of hers have saved our butts on more than one occasion” 

“Interesting…anyway, it’s getting a bit too hot outside for my liking, do you mind if we eat inside?” Zandra asked, effectively changing the subject.

“Well I feel fine, the heat doesn’t really affect me, but the kids would probably appreciate the cool air inside, especially after walking to get here,” Ruby replied.

With that said, everyone stood up and each made their way inside. As soon as they opened the door, their senses were assaulted with a wave of mouthwatering smells. The always alluring scent of freshly made bread hung heavy in the air, accompanied by the smells of sugary icings, fillings, and glazes, fresh out of the oven Kolaches, and just brewed coffee. Garnet smirked”  _ The kids are definitely going to love this place, _ ” She thought as she looked over everything that was on display and offered to them for purchase. The store’s colorful and creative shelves of donuts and rolls called out to be picked over, arranged in a way that made your eyes dance over the entire display. She spotted a freezer on the counter and walked towards it. The corners of her mouth turned upwards of their own accord as she realized what was inside. She opened the freezer and pulled out a Cookie Cat ice cream sandwich, the memories of that first day she and Pearl met Steven and Amethyst played in her mind’s eye, making her smile and place a hand over her cheek. She placed the frozen treat back in the freezer. She could get one for each of them when they got here. 

Bismuth silently walked up beside her and nudged her side to get her attention. “You know you’re smiling at ice cream right?” she smiled fondly. 

“The kids love these, we gave one to both of them on the first day they arrived” she shared.

“Wow,” she chucked “These kids really are something special aren’t they” voice light, utterly pleased for her Long time friend.

Garnet was about to respond when her phone began to ring. “Hello” She answered once the phone was put to her ear. “Ah, it's good to hear from you. Was there something you needed?”

Bismuth, Zandra, and Ruby watched as Garnet's once content expression soured, the smile that had graced her face morphed into a thin tight line across her face. Garnet unconsciously brought her unoccupied hand to her face in order to rub at her temple. “I see… I don’t know, that’s a lot to ask of them…When do you need an answer by?...I’ll have to get back to you on that.” She finalized. “Do you have any news for us on the other matter?” Garnet hung her head as the conversation continued. “Mmmhm”

Zandra and Ruby exchanged worried looks.

“Have you found them yet?...Will they be a problem?” her voice became soft and tight, and she slipped her hand under her visor to rub at her hidden eyes. “I.. I see, When you do know more, will you please call me back?... Thank you” Garnets shoulders sagged a bit as she hung up the phone, then went to go sit down at a table facing the window, staring aimlessly outside. 

They all followed after her. Ruby sat next to her, Zandra took the seat across from her mother, and bismuth took the empty seat on the other side of her, leaving the window unblocked so that Garnet could continue gazing out of it.

“Garnet… What’s wrong? What happened?” Her mother tried concerned about her daughter’s distress.

Garnet didn’t respond, she only leaned on her mother’s shoulder and took out her phone hesitating over pearls name.

“Who was that on the phone?” Zandra gently asked. She had never known Garnet to show so much emotion, not unless it was with her daughter, her soon to be grandchildren, or the officers own parents. It worried her.

When Garnet finally replied, every syllable was laced with sadness “I..” she sighed, “ I promise that I’ll let you all know, but…I have to break the news to pearl first... Okay?... We need to sit down alone and discuss a few things.”

“So I guess those bad feelings of yours continue to hold some weight.” Bismuth commented with a frown on her face.

“I won’t be able to change the outcome of this one though” She sighed.

“I’m sure everything will be fine in the end” Ruby reassured, thumbing her daughter’s cheek.

“I really hope you’re right...Do you think you and mum can watch the kids tonight?

“Of course, we have to pick up some bubble bath on the way home though, Pearl and I used the last bit of it”

The corners of Garnet’s mouth rose a bit at that. ”Mum already beat you to it.”

“What?! How does she do that, she wasn’t even there with us when we ran out…I Swear that woman never ceases to amaze me”

Everyone laughed at that, even Garnet let lose a small chuckle. “Hey G? Is that them?” Bismuth asked, pointing out the window. The rest of them turned their gazes in the direction that bismuth directed, and each brightened up at the sight of them. Garnet sat up straight and smiled seeing her little family. 

Pearl, Amethyst, Sapphire, and Steven were slowly making their way towards them in the crowded distance. 

“I thought you all bought them some new clothing” Zandra commented, noticing that the kids were wearing really old looking clothing.

Ruby and Garnet laughed. ”We did, but Amethyst got into the laundry room and dirtied everything trying to help. We found her and Lion in the pile of clothes with the laundry basket on her head. Honestly, we could only laugh. Her guilty face,” She laughed. ”it was adorable.” Garnet chuckled out, her eyes never leaving the sight of her family making their way through the crowd. 

Her eyes narrowed when they landed on another person in the crowd behind them. The man’s clothes were stained and tattered and he was slinking his way through the crowd in an unusual manner. “Do you all see what I’m seeing?” she asked with her eyebrow raised.

“I see him” her mother responded. 

“He is raising a whole bunch of red flags” Zandra commented, body twisted in her chair so she could face the window. 

“Guys is it just me or is he getting closer to them,” Bismuth said needlessly. Garnet, however, was already on her feet and halfway out the door. Every one followed quickly and closely behind.

\---

Sapphire and Pearl were walking side by side. Pearl was on Sapphire’s right side, carrying Amethyst in her left hand, and holding Steven with her free right hand while Sapphire carried the grocery bags. 

By the time they had all made it outside, the shady figure had already made his way behind Pearl. Stealthily, he violently shoved Sapphire to the ground, making it look like she had merely tripped and fallen, sending the contents of her bags either rolling all over the place or under her in the process.

“Hey!!” Ruby yelled furiously as they all quickened their pace. 

Believing that Sapphire had fallen from tripping, and seeing her go down hard with all the groceries, Pearl released Steven’s hand and tried to help her. “Oh my gosh! Sapphire are you okay?!” She fretted, attending to her mother in law, while also starting to gather all the fallen items that were strewn all over the place.

Garnet’s stomach dropped, her heart squeezed, and her eyes widened in horror as the man seized the opportunity and bent over, cupping Steven’s mouth with one hand and simultaneously lifting him with the other. Steven’s eyes widened and he reached out for Pearl but was unable to cry out for help as the man sprinted away in the opposite direction, her baby in tow. Garnet ran after them as fast as she could “NO!!”. The others did the same, all of them attempting to weave through the crowd and cross the busy streets. They had no choice but to run past an oblivious and occupied Pearl and Sapphire in the process. Garnet mentally kicked herself, realizing that this was why the bad feeling she was having didn’t go away after the phone call. This was definitely worse. 

She ran as fast as she could, trying her best not to push and shove people out of her way. “STEVEN!” she cried, her arm outstretched, making sure that they didn’t leave her sight for an instant as she pursued them. Her stomach was in knots, her mind was racing, and her heart was beating madly against her chest as she willed her legs to go as fast as they could and pushing them to their limits. “ _ Steven is very obviously being taken against his will, and in broad daylight! How? How is no one noticing?! How is no one helping?! How is everyone around us so oblivious?! _ ” She wasn’t going to let this happen. She couldn’t let this happen, “  _ He’s already been through so much in his life! Please No! Why is this happening? This can’t happen! Please! I won’t let it happen! I’m coming for you, Steven! I won’t stop I promise! Please hang on! Please! _ ” Her mind continued to swirl with thoughts with every frenzied slap of her feet across the heated pavement. She was making some headway, but there were so many people, and it was hard to keep up. Everyone around her was becoming just another obstacle in her way. 

She watched as that deranged lunatic ran into the busy street making her heart miss a few beat and race even faster every time he almost got them both hit by a car. She followed without a second thought, her eyes only on them, only to be yanked to the ground from behind, saving her from the grizzly fate of being hit by the mayor's campaign van, which now filled her field of vision. It stopped in front of her where she once stood. She blinked owlishly from her seated position on the ground realizing what had almost happened as she was embraced in a tight hug, effectively snapping her from her stupor. 

“ARE YOU TRYING TO GIVE ME A HEART ATTACK!” Ruby, her mother, yelled as the others made their way past them, and round the van, still in hot pursuit.

“I...I’m sorry… I … I wasn’t thinking…Steven…he…He needs us. I have to help him” she stuttered out.

“YOU CAN’T HELP HIM IF YOU’RE DEAD GARNET!!!” Ruby blurted out, properly shaken, taking a deep breath, “ you need to be careful” she finished, offering her still breathing daughter a hand so they could rejoin the chase. This time they carefully navigated their way across the busy street and into the next sea of people, both desperately looking for that familiar head of curly hair and the one that took him against his will, stopping in the center of all the pedestrians strolling around oblivious to the situation at hand. They both turned around in circles, hectically scanning the crowd for any sign that could tell them which direction they needed to go but finding none. 

“Garnet raised her hands to the sides of her head “NO…no no no no!” she cursed under her breath, there were too many alleyways, turns, cars, and wandering people. She lost them! She had lost them because she had been reckless and had almost gotten herself killed in the process! “Do you see them!”

“No, no I don’t see them! Damn it! We lost them!” her mother replied.

“This... This can’t be happening!” Garnet uttered, fisting the curls upon her head as her partner and the chief joined them, each out of breath. Her gut sank further to the floor realizing that they two were also empty-handed.

“Everyone keep your eyes peeled!” Zandra needlessly ordered.

They all spread out into a circle, back to back, eyes covering all three hundred sixty degrees as they, together, searched through the crowd as a unit. Garnet closed her eyes, they weren’t being of any use to her anyway, maybe one of her other senses could pick up something that her vision couldn’t. She took a deep breath and tuned out the incessant rhythm of her own heartbeat hammering against her eardrums.

“AAAAAAHHH!” 

Her eyes flew open, and she was flying toward him in an instant, the others following hot on her heels but no match for her speed, the moment her ears picked up the sound of Steven’s screams in the distance.

_ “I’m coming, Steven!” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter, let me know what you think. BD


	15. Shadows of the Past (part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, I guess I've left you all hanging long enough, so, here is the next chapter!  
Please let me know what y'all are thinking.

Meanwhile…

The man quickly made his way into a deserted ally way, finally having lost the officers that had been after him. His eyes were bloodshot, heavily dilated, and parallel to those of a wild animal. His clothes were painted with more stains then the design that was originally printed on it, now faded and overused with jagged tears, fraying at the edges, in various locations. His skin was covered in all sorts of waste, and the wiry stubble on his face did little to hide the wrinkly leather-like skin that was covered in questionable pink patches. 

The ally way he had chosen was mostly empty, but it was still anything from clean. It was covered in puddles, from where the dirty water had gathered and settled in the dips and jagged cracks of the uneven surface, and there was all sorts of garbage and empty boxes littering the area and not just around the two dumpsters that occupied the space.

He hurriedly made his way to the side of a dumpster, across from the other, behind a small stack of wooden milk crates. It wasn’t the best of coverage but the child in his arms was being unusually uncooperative and giving him trouble, where normally the was bound and struggled minimally for fear of possible repercussions muffling his cries and screams, here the child did his best to wiggle, kick, bite, and scratch at his familiar face screaming and crying uncontrollably.

The moment the man threw him to the ground, he screamed and did his best to crawl away from the all too familiar face, he didn’t think he’d see again. The face that had ripped him away from those he cared for and who cared for him like no others he had ever known. He was violently grabbed and thrown back in place made to lie with his back pressed to the ground and face up, silenced once again as the man slapped him across the left side of his face. Now momentarily silenced, the assailant clawed at his clothing, ripping the already worn and torn outfit in his attempt to remove it, discarding the remnants off to the side in different directions without a care, his bandages along with it. Steven was shaking in terror. 

The criminal made to remove the lower half of his own clothing now that he had his catch in just his undergarments. Steven Fought against the hands grabbing at him trying to turn into a ball as the man got to his knees above him, gabbing at his face. 

“Open!” The man demanded.

“Nooo!” Steven protested, quickly shutting his mouth, hands flying to his face.

“Open!” He yelled, but Steven still defied him, biting the hand that managed to pry his hand away. The lunatic howled in pain like the animal he was, retracting his hand and knocking over the crates. “Fine!” he seized Steven by the shoulders and roughly turned him over making the right side of Steven’s face collided with the unforgiving gravel under him and he screamed again as some of it embedded into his burn as it scraped against the ground beneath him, the dirty ally water he laid in only adding to his pain, releasing the sobs that accompanied the stream of tears and snot that hadn’t ever stopped. “AAAHHH”

Garnet turned the corner to the ally in that moment, just in time to hear the man yell “Stop Screaming!” and see him slap Steven across the face again shoving him back down into the desired position and making a grab for his undies. Her blood boiled and she saw red getting there in less than a millisecond, grabbing the criminal from the back of his shirt and throwing him full force into the side of the other dumpster without mercy before he could inflict any further harm. She planted herself between Steven and his attacker. She was an impenetrable blockade between him and his prize as he withered under her reflective gaze. Garnet removed her visor, wanting the man in front of her to fully understand who he was going to have to deal with if he wanted to get to her son. She steeled him with a gaze, that even Medusa herself would be envious of, effectively petrifying the man in place.

Ruby, Bismuth, and Zandra finally caught up to them in that instant, taking over handling the worm of a man, cuffing him, checking his person for weapons and contraband, and reading him his rights as she turned around replacing her visor and making her way over to her son, she trusted the others with that sorry excuse of a human being, her son was more important. She followed the sound or his cries to the back of the dumpster and found him curled in on himself wet and shaking from both the cold and his heartbreaking sobs, hurt and cowering in the filth. She nearly broke down at the sight, crouching down she gently called out, “ Steven it’s me, Garnet. I’m here, you’re safe with me, Please come out. That man can’t hurt you anymore. I’m here. I’m here.” She soothed offering out her hand. 

Steven slowly turned around in the tight place he’d chosen, only for his casted wrist to get stuck between the dumpster and his stomach effectively wedging him in place and putting pressure against his burn, he turned to her eyes wide and still flowing frantically pushing the back of the dumpster with his free hand. “ G.. Garny” he whimpered.

“ Okay, it's okay Steven, I’m going to get you out okay. I just need you to stay still so you don’t hurt yourself okay.” He nodded his head still crying. Garnet stood up and rolled out her shoulders. She was going to get him out now; she wasn’t going to make him wait for help to come. Placing her hands on the back and side of the dumpster, she pushed softly at first, then added pressure easily moving her side of it away from the wall. She crouched down and took a knee as Steven barreled into her, taking in his familiar weight into her arms, finally releasing a shaky breath she didn’t know she was holding in, and for a moment she couldn’t tell which one of them was shaking but soon realized that the answer was both of them. She took in a big steadying breath and wiped away a few runaway tears as they trailed down her face. 

Steven nuzzled his way under her chin and continued to cry, grabbing on to her with a force even she was convinced she wouldn’t be able to break even if she wanted to. ”It’s okay Steven, I’m here…He can’t hurt you anymore. I won’t let him” She promised, standing up and breathing him in as she held him protectively close.

“Let Go of me! I’ve done nothing wrong” The man protested as Bismuth and Zandra were removing him from the scene. “I’ve already paid, He’s mine!” He yelled, making everyone pause and turn towards him in shock and anger. Garnet held Steven tighter in her arms instinctively turning so her back was facing the threat to her son her body stiffening ready to defend the innocent child cowering in her arms., as Ruby took a stance betwixt them. 

“Get that man out of my sight and to the station for questioning NOW!” The Chief growled out, and Bismuth eagerly complied leading the man away back out of the ally and towards the patrol cars that they had driven over in. Maybe this criminal could prove useful.

Ruby and Zandra both walked over to Garnet and Steven each and all of them having had their scare quota of the day fulfilled. “Are you two okay?” Zandra asked, placing a hand on Garnet’s shoulder hesitating with a hand hovering mid-air over Steven’s back but pulling it back on second thought. She thought it best not to touch him right now. She surveyed the scene before her. The pieces of Steven’s old clothing were scattered haphazardly, all over the place, strewn among the normal ally garbage and soaked in the puddles around them. The baby blue remnants a stark contrast to the darkness surrounding it, reminding her this shouldn’t have happened, reminding her how the pure innocence and good in this world was always at risk of being swallowed up by all the malevolence and cruelty in the word seeking to spread its influence and strengthen its hold on the world. Still, there was hope for the world. She looked at Garnet who held the pure child in her hands placing soft kisses to his head as he melted into her hold gently wiping away the overflowing tears trekking down his face. Love. Love was the light that shined so bright obliterating the darkness and protecting all that dwelled within it. Love in any form could heal. Love could…She looked at the clearly moved dumpster, eyes widening in disbelief….Love could literally move mountains. She was glad they had everyone in her family back..

“ Umm… Garnet?” Ruby spoke up.

Garnet turned her head in acknowledgment.

“Did you move that dumpster?” She asked eyes wide.

Garnet shrugged. ”Yeah”

Ruby blinked “…. Well okay then,” she said “I’m going to go get Steven a blanket so we can get him out of here, I’ll be right back,” she said, departing after giving Garnet a quick tight hug as Zandra continued to survey the crime scene.

In her search, Zandra spotted a camera on the wall in the ally. That worm had missed it while choosing this ally way. Judging by the degree to which his eyes were dilated and bloodshot combined with the chase, there was no doubt as to why he had missed it. “I see a camera on that wall over there,” she said pointing in its direction as Garnet followed her gaze “I’m going to go see if I can get a copy of the footage. If they refuse, then we’ll come back with a warrant.” She informed, taking her leave.

Garnet held Steven tight. That had been too close, that had been way too close. “ _ That man, that worm of a man, that criminal had laid a hand on Steven, on her son! He had stripped him of most of his clothing! She should have done more! Maybe she could have done more if _ ..” she thought. Right now she hated herself, but that didn’t matter right now, right now all that mattered was Steven.

For the first time, she registered the sound of her phone going off to a familiar tone. Pearl’s name flashed on the screen of her phone as she pulled it out without releasing Steven. “How long had it been going off for?...Probably the whole time. Pearl must be so worried”

“Garnet!!! Oh Stars! Oh Stars! Garnet where are you?! Oh, Garnet, he’s gone!” she spewed out frantically.

“Pearl it’s” She interrupted.

“He’s gone! I…I let him go for a second and now he’s Gone! We can’t find him” she continued. “ We have to..”

“Pearl, it’s okay….” She tried again.

“What!? It is NOT OKAY!? DON” T TELL ME IT’S OKAY GARNET!? Oh! This is all my fault! I shouldn’t have let him go! I…”

“I have him Pearl. I have him” she repeated like a prayer, reassuring not only her wife but herself as well.

“Oh thank the Stars” she sighed out, but ever a worrier she continued asking, “Is he okay? What happened? How did you find him?”

“I’ll explain everything later, I promise just…. just take care of Amethyst…and I will take care of Steven, and Pearl…I Love you.”

Before her wife hung up the phone Garnet heard her say, “Okay Garnet. I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. All likes and comments are greatly appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me Know What you thinkB)


End file.
